


El Sol y la Luna

by Magicsaria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Derse, F/M, Kingdomstuck, Prospit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicsaria/pseuds/Magicsaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La princesa de Prospit, Jade, ha aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio del reino enemigo, Derse. Prospit está cansado y casi llegando a su fin, y aunque a ella no le gusta la idea, lo hará por su reino.<br/>El príncipe de Derse, Dave, ha sido obligado a casarse con la princesa del reino enemigo Prospit. Y a pesar de que no le gusta la idea lo hará para dar a su reino nuevas tierras.<br/>Y ellos no son los únicos a los que no les gusta la idea de un matrimonio unificador…</p>
<p>Más allá de eso, existe una vieja leyenda: ~El Sol y la Luna, dos amantes desventurados están destinado a encontrarse de nuevo y juntos traerán equilibrio a toda Skaia~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La leyenda del Sol y la Luna

_~ Hace muchos años, en la tierra de Skaia existían dos reinos custodiados por dos gobernantes nobles y bondadosos; el Rey Sol y la Reina Luna. El Rey Sol gobernaba el reino dorado de Prospit, sus poderes permitían la luz en toda Skaia, él otorgaba el amanecer, la tarde y el atardecer, el sol estaba a su servicio. Su reino lo amaba, pues ahuyentaba los demonios que recorrían las sombras. La Reina Luna gobernaba el reino sombrío de Derse, sus poderes otorgaban la tenue luz de la hermosa luna, ella alejaba los demonios que acechaban a los ciudadanos de Prospit y Derse por las noches. ~_

_~ Ellos dos no se conocían entre sí, pero la primera vez que se vieron se enamoraron mutuamente, él quería mostrar las coloridas vidas de los ciudadanos de día, ella quería mostrar los hermosos paisajes tranquilos de la noche; sin embargo, sus reinos no se llevaban bien entre sí, y ellos dos sabían que su amor era imposible, pues eran tan diferentes y cada quien tenía que ocuparse de su deber. Así que ellos dos decidieron olvidar ese desventurado amor y concentrarse en su trabajo. Sus caminos se separaron y…~_

_-¡No!_

_-¿No? ¿Qué ocurre Jade?_

_-¡No quiero escuchar más!_

_La pequeña niña que se encontraba en su cama escondió su cabeza entre algunas de las muchas almohadas que decoraban su cama de color dorado._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_Reía de ternura la mujer que se encontraba sentada en su cama con un libro de cuentos_

_-¡Porque es muy triste!_

_La niña salía de su escondite_

_-Ellos dos… no pudieron estar juntos…_

_-¿Estas segura? Aun no has escuchado el final de la historia_

_La niña abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó a la mujer muy emocionada_

_-¡Sigue contando!_

_-Bien_

_La mujer volvió a abrir el libro_

_~ Y ellos dos siguieron otorgando el día y la noche pero nunca se olvidaron entre sí; sin embargo, cuando ellos dejaron este mundo su amor no lo hizo, los dioses antiguos sabían que su amor era poderoso y les otorgaron una segunda oportunidad de revivir el romance que nunca pudieron tener con una reencarnación. El Rey Sol y la Reina Luna volverían a tocar la tierra de Skaia y juntos traerían un equilibrio estable, pues la luna y el sol se necesitan el uno al otro para mantener la armonía a todos los reinos. ~_

_Mientras la mujer terminaba de leer el cuento la niña se había dormido, soñando con el hermoso rencuentro entre la Reina Luna y el Rey Sol._


	2. El Sol

-¡Pero padre, no puedes hacer esto!

John se mostraba en una pose amenazante frente al gran trono del rey.

-Está decidido John, y no hay nada que hacer al respecto

El rey no le molestaba los gritos que John hacía en toda la sala del trono

-¡Pero padre, es del reino enemigo de quienes hablamos!

-John, por favor, entiende que hacemos esto por el reino

Jane trataba de calmar a John explicándole con paciencia la situación, pero John no lo quería saber.

-¡Si ellos quieren una boda entonces yo me postulo para el puesto, si con eso puedo evitar que mi hermana se case con uno de esos príncipes odiosos de Derse yo-!

-¡Basta John!

Grito Jade que se encontraba detrás de John, John volteo a verla, ella se encontraba mirando al suelo

-Lo haré John, si es por mi reino, yo lo haré, no te preocupes

Ella levanto la vista para demostrar “desafío” ante su padre, se dio la vuelta y salió por las grandes puertas de la sala del trono

-Jade...

John empezó a seguirla, no aguantaba estar en la misma sala en la que su padre les dio el aviso a ambos acerca de un matrimonio arreglado entre la princesa Jade de Prospit y el príncipe Dave de Derse, un matrimonio para traer paz a ambos reinos que por muchos años han estado en guerra; sin embargo, el reino de Prospit se estaba debilitando y no podía seguir con esta guerra, ambos reyes llegaron a este acuerdo, como una forma de “paz” entre sí.

La princesa Jade caminaba con prisa en el pasillo mientras su hermano, el príncipe John la seguía.

A Jade no le gustaba para nada este matrimonio, ella quería casarse por amor tal y como lo hicieron sus padres y todos sus ancestros en la línea del trono, a diferencia de Derse, el reino de Prospit respetaba las leyes del corazón que no se podían cambiar. Pero ella tenía que hacerlo, si ella no podía acceder al trono por ser mujer y John no tenía el derecho al trono por ser hijo de una concubina ella tenía que hacer algo para asegurar la protección de su reino, y si eso también significaba casarse con alguien de reino enemigo para traer paz a sus súbditos, ella lo iba a hacer.

-¡Jade espera!

John la había seguido hasta un pasillo vacío y sin ventanas, Jade se detuvo de repente.

-No quiero…

Empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Jade, John vio cómo su hermana temblaba y cerraba fuertemente sus puños, él se acercó a ella.

-John… no quiero…

-Jade…

Jade volteo hacia atrás para ver a John, corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

-No quiero John… ¡no quiero!

Jade rompió a llorar en el pecho de su hermano, John se quedó con ella todo el rato, consolándola, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, a él no le gustaba ver a su hermana llorar, él tenía que hacer algo para asegurar su seguridad cuando Jade estuviera en el reino de Derse.

Jade se fue a su habitación después de eso, sin antes agradecer a John por estar a su lado; mientras, John se dirigía al jardín del norte.

-¡Y entonces el muy estúpido me llamo ladroooooooon! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Vriska, ¿puedes dejar de pisar las flores? Estoy tratando de arreglar el jardín y hacerlo más presentable

John apareció empujando las puertas del jardín.

-Vriska, Kanaya, ¿han visto a Karkat?

-¿Karkat? ¿Te refieres al idioooooooota que se encuentra dormido debajo de aquel árbol y no hace sus deberes?

Mientras Vriska decía esto Kanaya la veía con una cara que mataría a un pájaro lenta y dolorosamente, John se acercó al árbol y vio a Karkat tirado durmiendo bajo la sombra

-Karkat… oye Karkat

John trataba de despertarlo picándole la cara, mientras Vriska se acercaba lentamente

-¡Oye Karkaaaaaaaat, Joooooooohn te buscaaaaaaaa!

Vriska grito con todas sus fuerzas despertando a Karkat quien salto sorprendido y diciendo cosas al azar incapaces de entender

-¡MALDICIÓN VRISKA! ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN?!

-Karkat, más respeto por favor

Kanaya trataba de calmar a Karkat, atrás Vriska se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír hasta que Kanaya le tiro su zapato para que se callara.

-Karkat, tengo un favor que pedirte

-Qué es…

Karkat refunfuñaba y gruñía mientras se levantaba

-Quiero que cuides de Jade cuando ella vaya a Derse

John se inclinó ante Karkat, en una posición tradicional para pedir un favor a alguien, un favor muy importante

-¿Jade? ¿Derse? ¡¿Ir?! ¡No sé de qué me hablas!

John levanto la cara mirando muy confundido a Karkat, luego volteó a ver a Vriska y Kanaya quienes lo veían con ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos

-¡¿Jade irá a Derse?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Como?! ¡Cuéntanos!

Vriska se acercó mucho a John tratando de hacer que soltara todo lo que supiera

-Hoy, el rey nos convocó a Jade y a mí para decirnos que ha aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio para Jade con un príncipe de Derse…

Mientras más hablaba John su voz se hacía cada vez más baja, no quería decir el nombre del reino que le quitaría a su hermana

Karkat, Kanaya y Vriska se quedaron en silencio antes de soltar un gran “¡¿Qué?!”, el que gano en esa competición fue Karkat; no muy lejos una chica extra se involucraría a la conversación

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Hay rumores de que Jade se casara con un príncipe de Derse! ¡Oh! ¡Hola John!

Una chica con lentes rojos puntiagudos se unía a la conversación, Kanaya se acercó a ella

-Terezi, John nos acaba de dar la noticia

-¡Demonios! Llegué tarde

-¡¿LO SABIAS?!

-El rumor ha estado desde la mañana Karkat, es increíble que no lo hayas escuchado; aunque si se algo que nadie ha escuchado

Terezi rió para sí misma mientras todos la veían con confusión

-Jade irá a Derse y ¡Karkat será su caballero!

Mientras John sonreía, Karkat miraba con horror a Terezi quien junto con Vriska reía, Kanaya trataba de calmar a Karkat.

\- o -

Jade veía desde la ventana de su habitación las nubes blancas del hermoso cielo azul, veía las praderas verdes lejanas del reino. Ella siempre deseo ir a aquellas zonas tranquilas al lado de su madre, aunque siempre iba con John, Jane y su padre Jake ella siempre quería saber que se sentiría rodar en el césped junto con la mujer que nunca llego a conocer, bueno, solo por pinturas y retratos. Su madre murió cuando ella nació, no le dio tiempo para ver su rostro y tener por lo menos un recuerdo de sus facciones, su padre decía que se parecía mucho a ella, brillantes ojos verdes, largo cabello negro, bondad y alegría ilimitada, una chica que iluminaba la habitación con solo estar en ella.

_-Madre… ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?... ¿estaré bien?..._

Jade se preguntaba a sí misma, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer de nuevo sus mejillas.

Tenía que ser fuerte, lo estaba haciendo por su reino, un reino que ya estaba cansado de tantas guerras y no puede aguantar más.

Jade se seca las lágrimas y pone una mirada determinadora, no debe sentirse intimidada, debe demostrar valor, _demostrar que Prospit no es para nada un reino débil._


	3. La Luna

-¡Dave, Dave!

La princesa Rose gritaba por el pasillo, acercándose cada vez más a su hermano

-¿Qué ocurre, Rose?

-Dave, nuestro padre está apunto de convocarte en su sala del trono, él tiene una noticia que darte y tal vez no te agrade mucho

-¿De qué clase de noticia se trata?

Rose junto sus manos como una muestra de nerviosismo, Dave mantenía una mirada confusa en sus acciones

-Es… es algo relacionado con el reino enemigo, Prospit. Al parecer, están planeando una… ceremonia de paz

-¿Y en qué parte yo me relaciono en esa dichosa ceremonia de paz? ¿Acaso quieren que vaya yo a negociar con ese miserable reino?

Rose se sentía cada vez más nerviosa

-Es… un poco más complejo con eso…

Rose suspiro

-Se trata de…

-¡ROSE, DAVE!

Alguien interrumpía a Rose desde lejos, corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban la princesa Rose y el príncipe Dave.

-Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave

-¡Roxy!

La pequeña princesa Roxy abrazo fuertemente a su hermano mayor Dave para luego dirigirse a Rose quien suspiraba de alivio.

-¡Papá te busca Dave! Quiere que vayas a la sala del trono

Rose se puso tensa y sostenía a Roxy en sus brazos mientras Dave cambiaba su rumbo a la sala donde se encontraba el rey

Cuando Dave entro se acercó al gran trono decorado con cortinas purpuras y ornamentos con el emblema de la Luna en ellos. En el trono estaba sentado el rey Brodrick de Derse y a su lado la reina Lily, ambos vestidos del purpura característico de la realeza del reino.

-Dave, tenemos una importante noticia que darte

Hablo primero la reina Lily, Dave veía fijamente a su padre

-Dave, el rey de Prospit y yo hemos quedado en un acuerdo que beneficiara a ambos reinos, te casaras con la princesa de Prospit

Dave abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa

_-Así que esto es lo que me trataba de decir Rose_

Pensaba Dave mientras un sudor frío recorría su rostro

-¡Pero padre, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes casarme con alguien que no conozco y menos que pertenezca al enemigo! ¡Además, Dirk debería ser quien se case, no yo, yo no soy el heredero al trono!

-Sí puedo casarte con alguien, soy el rey y mientras yo sea tu gobernante y padre, harás lo que yo diga. Y con respecto al porque serás tu quien te cases, el rey de Prospit se niega a casar a su hija con alguien mayor a ella, y tú eres de su misma edad. Además, más que un matrimonio para asignar a un nuevo rey, es como una ofrenda de paz.

-¿Ofrenda de paz?

-Como sabrás, nuestro reino, Derse, ha estado tomando el dominio de la guerra durante años, mientras que Prospit se ha ido debilitándose más y más. Es por eso que su rey vino a verme hace unos días y los dos tuvimos un acuerdo, una propuesta de paz en forma de matrimonio. El entregaría a la Princesa, al parecer es su más preciado tesoro, y nosotros nos convertiríamos en sus aliados, obteniendo así nuevas tierras y una gran oportunidad de explotar su gran potencial minero, tu sabes que Prospit es rico en minas que otorgan minerales y gemas preciosas.

-¿Por qué no solo se rinden y ya?, ¿por qué no solo vamos y los conquistamos de una vez por todas? ¡Así nos evitamos el asunto de una boda en la que no quiero participar!

Dave gritaba en una furia terrible, jamás había estado así en toda su vida, su padre no se inmutaba y mantenía una mirada tranquila hacia su hijo

-Dave, algún día entenderás que las alianzas son más importantes que las conquistas, y esta nos están otorgando una oportunidad para formar una gran alianza entre reinos que en el futuro podrían convertirse en un imperio, lo único que pide es un matrimonio donde el novio no sea mayor que la novia.

-¡Padre!

-¡Suficiente! Todo está decidido, te casaras con la princesa de Prospit y punto. Y es mejor que te prepares, la realeza de Prospit vendrá mañana y en unos días será tu boda.

Dave iba a protestar de nuevo, pero sabía que nada iba a hacer a su padre cambiar de opinión. El miraba con recelo la tranquilidad de su padre, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, empujando las grandes puertas.

Mientras Dave caminaba dando pasos fuertes en el pasillo se encontró con sus hermanas Rose y Roxy. Los tres fueron a una sala tranquila.

-Entonces… nuestro padre te ha dado la noticia

-¿Tu lo sabías?

Los tres estaban sentados frente a una pequeña mesita, Dave tenía sus manos en la cara pensando en el matrimonio arreglado en el que estaba metido, Rose observaba a Roxy dibujar en un papel encima de la mesa.

-Yo… escuche la reunión del rey de Prospit y nuestro padre, fue de casualidad, yo estaba pasando por ahí y escuche tu nombre, termine enterándome de sus planes

Dave da un largo suspiro

-No quiero hacerlo, no quiero casarme con una princesa de un débil reino. Si cabe la posibilidad, no quiero casarme hasta conocer a la persona adecuada

Rose lo volteo a ver levantando la ceja y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Sé que suena raro, pero es verdad!

-Es inevitable, una vez que nuestro padre decide algo nada lo hará cambiar de opinión, mejor es que te vayas preparando para conocer a la princesa

-¿Al menos puedo conocer el nombre de mi futura “esposa”?

-Creo que se llama Jade. Es la princesa heredera, si no fuera mujer estoy segura que ella sería la próxima al trono de Prospit.

-¿Dave se va a casar?

Roxy termino de dibujar y camino hacia Dave

-Si Roxy, Dave se va a casar

Rose contestaba las preguntas de Roxy, Dave no parecía estar de ánimo para seguir hablando de su matrimonio obligado

-¿Y su novia será hermosa?

-Si Roxy, estoy segura de que la novia será hermosa

Dave rió ante la respuesta de su hermana

-Yo me voy de aquí, no tengo el humor para seguir hablando de tonterías

Él se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Rose y a Roxy atrás.

Mientras Dave se dirigía a su habitación vio a Dirk salir de la biblioteca, ambos sostuvieron un duelo de miradas antes de decir algo

-Hey Dirk ¿Por qué no convences a nuestro padre de cancelar la dichosa boda que me tiene planeada? Vamos Dirk, yo sé que tú puedes persuadirlo

Dirk no parecía estar de humor y le dio una mirada dura a su hermano

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con una boda que convertirá a mi hermano menor en el futuro rey en lugar de mí, el príncipe heredero; pero ambos sabemos que nuestro padre es como una montaña y nada hace cambiar las decisiones que tiene ya pensadas. Y no, no te ayudare a crear un plan para arruinar la ceremonia, solo harás que una horrible furia caiga en nosotros por parte de nuestro padre y todo por un estúpido capricho tuyo.

-Dirk…

- _Felicidades su majestad_ , ahora, si me disculpa **_mi rey,_** tengo una clase de esgrima a la cual asistir.

Dirk caminó hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Dave y lo empujo con el hombro cuando pasó a su lado. Cuando Dirk ya no se encontraba en el pasillo Dave soltó un grito enfurecido mientras se llevó sus manos a su cabeza de frustración.


	4. Viaje a Derse

Jade vestía un hermoso vestido largo dorado con encajes y decoraciones florales llenos de detalles, Kanaya estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos con su cabello, peinándola con una trenza enrollada y con broches de flores doradas.

-Gracias Kanaya

Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de Jade

-Adelante

John abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, Kanaya se inclinó ante él y salió del cuarto, Jade se levantó de la silla para recibir a su hermano.

-Jade, te ves hermosa. ¡El vestido es hermoso!

-Gracias John, es una lástima que lo hayas visto tan pronto para esta ocasión

Su rostro mostro tristeza

-Espera… ¿acaso ese es el vestido que pensabas usar en el festival de verano?

Jade mantenía una mirada hacia el piso pero movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-Demonios… ¡debo hacer algo para detener esto!

John convirtió sus manos en puños y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Jade lo detuvo

-¡Espera! No importa, enserio. Además, estaba tan ansiosa de que lo vieras pronto.

Jade sonreía tratando de calmar a su hermano, John se tranquilizó poco a poco

-Jade, no sé lo que va a pasar cuando te quedes en Derse a vivir, yo no estaré ahí para protegerte, pero Karkat va a estar a tu lado, él será tu caballero.

Jade sonrió ante la noticia, Karkat había sido caballero de segundo rango durante tanto tiempo, siendo su guardia básicamente asciende a caballero de primer rango. Él es de confianza, lo conoce desde que él llego al castillo a la edad de 10 años, ella tenía 9 en aquel entonces; con el tiempo se convirtió en un gran amigo de confianza para Jade y John. Ella se sintió feliz de que él sea quien este a su lado cuando esté en Derse.

Mientras la realeza de Prospit se preparaba para su largo viaje, en las habitaciones de la Guardia Real, Karkat se preparaba para obtener su título de Caballero de la Princesa de Prospit.

Karkat se ponía su armadura gris con rojo oscuro mientras gruñía palabras y blasfemias.

-¡Hey Karkat! ¿Qué no estas feliz? Finalmente asciendes a caballero de primer rango,  ¡enhorabuena!

Terezi estaba sentada en la cama inferior de una litera, burlándose de Karkat

-¡NADA DE ESTOS ASQUEROSOS ACONTECIMIENTOS ME ALEGRA!

-¿Por qué? Es tu gran sueño cumpliéndose, ser finalmente un caballero de primer rango que proteja a la familia real ante cualquier adversidad.

-ESE ES MI SUEÑO, PERO NO ESPERABA A QUE SE CUMPLIERA DE ESA MANERA

En su voz había un rasgo de tristeza

-Yo esperaba hacer algo valeroso y noble para que me consideraran apto para proteger a la familia real

-Bueno, ¿no es un acto noble el que estás haciendo? La princesa Jade se casara con un príncipe de Derse y eso significa quedarse a vivir en su palacio, con gente desconocida y grandes probabilidades de salir lastimada o peor, muerta. Recuerda que Prospit no es bien recibido en Derse.

-Terezi tiene razón Karkat

Kanaya entró a la habitación

-La princesa Jade debe estar muy asustada ante la idea de casarse con alguien desconocido y vivir en un lugar desconocido. Ella necesita a alguien de confianza que este siempre a su lado, protegiéndola del peligro.

Karkat se quedó en silencio con la armadura completa lista para su ceremonia de ascensión de rango.

La ceremonia era simple, el rey Jake nombraba a Karkat como el Caballero Real de la princesa Jade, jurando proteger a Jade con su propia vida y asegurando su bienestar ante cualquier adversidad; una ceremonia que terminaba con el caballero besando la mano de la persona a la que juraba proteger. Karkat estaba nervioso, viendo lo hermosa que se veía Jade en su vestido nunca antes visto. Tras bambalinas, Terezi y Kanaya lo animaban.

Horas después la realeza de Prospit preparo sus carruajes y partieron, dejando parte de la guardia el cuidado del reino.

En un carruajes se encontraban el rey Jake y su hijo el príncipe John, y en el otro al ahora caballero de la princesa, Karkat Vantas, y la princesa Jade.

El viaje era duro y aburrido. Mientras Jade veía el paisaje veía por su ventana, Karkat dormía en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

-Karkat, ¿estas despierto?

Jade trataba de comprobar su Karkat estaba dormido o solo fingía estarlo, cuando el no contesto ella se dijo a si misma que de verdad estaba dormido. Se fijó que nadie la escuchara o viera y empezó a tararear una canción que Jane le cantaba para dormirse, una canción de cuna que Jane afirma que su madre, la reina Jadeíta, siempre cantaba.

-Cantas muy hermoso

De repente Karkat dijo, Jade se sorprendió, ella pensaba que de verdad estaba durmiendo y no la escuchaba cantar

-No… yo…

-Por favor su majestad, continúe cantando

Jade sonrió y esta vez, en lugar de tararear la canción la cantó

El viaje fue largo pero finalmente llegaron a Derse; a diferencia de Prospit, Derse no vivía en paz con la naturaleza, era un reino lleno de calles de piedra y edificios altos, muy avanzados, decorado con banderas de color morado y purpura característicos de Derse, con un emblema de la Luna. Muchos ciudadanos Dersistas no podía evitar mirarlos fijamente cuando pasaban por las calles. Los carruajes se dirigieron al palacio de Derse y fueron bien recibidos dentro.

En el pasillo principal el rey y la reina de Derse los esperaban ansiosamente, al lado de ellos se encontraban Dirk, Dave, Rose y Roxy. Junto a ellos se encontraban sirvientes perfectamente alineados.

-¡Sean bien recibidos en Derse! Nosotros, la familia real esperamos que tengan las más agradables de las visitas a nuestro reino. Soy el rey de Derse, Brodrick; esta es mi esposa, la reina Lily; y mis hijos, los príncipes Dirk y Dave, y la princesas Rose y Roxy.

Cuando escuchaban su respectivo nombre se inclinaban, para dar a conocer quién era cada uno.

-Prospit acepta cordialmente su bienvenida, soy el rey Jake y estos son mis hijos, el príncipe John y la princesa Jade.

Jade y John se inclinaron ante ellos en forma de salido. Karkat se encontraba detrás de Jade. Jade tenía la mirada fija en Dave, es la primera vez que lo veía pero sentía como si ya lo había conocido antes, Dave sentía lo mismo cuando la veía a ella.

-¿Y quién es el joven caballero detrás de la princesa Jade?

La reina Lily expreso su curiosidad

-El joven caballero es Sir Karkat Vantas, el Caballero Real de la Princesa Jade

Karkat hizo una reverencia a regañadientes ante los reyes de Derse. Dave dio una sonrisa burlona y se acercó a Jade.

-Me encuentro sumamente encantado de conocerte, princesa Jade

De pronto, Dave se inclinó y le dio un beso en su mano derecha. Jade se estremeció ante el contacto de los labios de Dave y se sonrojo un poco. Karkat tomo una pose defensiva y cuando Dave se levantó se puso en frente de Jade para defenderla.

-Y-yo… igualmente me alegra conocer al joven príncipe que será mi futuro esposo

A pesar de que al principio estaba nerviosa, Jade calmo sus emociones y le dio una mirada desafiante a Dave, quien se dio cuenta y sonrió burlonamente. Karkat y John no parecían darles gracia.

-¡Ha ha ha ha! Me alegra ver que la pareja comprometida se lleve bien en la primera impresión. Aradia, Nepeta, lleven a la realeza de Prospit a sus habitaciones donde se hospedaran.

Dos jóvenes sirvientas levantaron la cabeza cuando escucharon sus nombres; el pelo era rizado y unido con una cinta de color morado, mientras que la otra tenía el pelo corto pero con un listón purpura decorando su cabeza.

La familia real de Derse se inclinó y cada uno de ellos se fue a sus respetivas actividades del día de hoy. Mientras los Prospitians eran escoltados a sus aposentos.

-No mi señora, su habitación no es por ahí.

Jade y Karkat fueron detenidos por la sirvienta llamada Aradia, mientras que Nepeta seguía su rumbo junto con el príncipe John y el rey Jake. Aradia los llevo hacia otro corredor no tan lejos, donde se encontraban dos puertas moradas, una en frente de la otra.

-Esta es su habitación

La sirvienta Aradia abrió la puerta a una sala amplia, con una cama cubierta con sábanas blancas, armarios y muebles vacíos y un pequeño espacio con un sillón que se ve cómodo y unas estanterías vacías. También había un gran ventanal que daba paso hacia un balcón.

-En Derse tenemos la costumbre de que unos días antes de la boda la prometida debe dormir en un cuarto separado al de sus familiares y que este al lado del de su prometido. En frente se encuentra la habitación del príncipe Dave. Es esta la habitación donde dormirá a partir de ahora. Sus cosas serán traídas en unos minutos.

-Oh, entiendo

Jade recorría la habitación, pasando una mano sobre los muebles elegantes de su nuevo cuarto. Karkat entro, Aradia lo volteo a ver un poco confundida.

-Gracias por su ayuda, mis más humildes agradecimientos. Puedes retirarte

Jade se inclinó para despedirse de Aradia, quien antes de salir mantenía una mirada confusa.

-Hmmm, su majestad…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Perdón que la moleste pero, su caballero no puede quedarse en su habitación, es necesario que él también salga

-Oh no, él tiene que quedarse; es mi caballero, él tiene que quedarse a mi lado en cualquier momento.

-¡Oh! Yo… creo que…

Aradia volteo a ver a Karkat, él le dio una mirada dura

-Yo… muy bien, me retiro entonces

Antes de salir por la puerta Aradia volteo a ver a Jade

-Ehmm su majestad, disculpe si la molesto de nuevo. Solo quería avisarle que está programada un festín entre la familia real de Derse y la de Prospit en unas cuantas horas, no llegue tarde.

-Gracias Aradia, has sido de mucha ayuda

Aradia se inclinó cortes mentes antes de salir y dejar a Jade y Karkat en la misma habitación.

Jade salto a la cama y se relajó en ellos unos minutos con los ojos cerrados. Karkat se acercó un poco para hablar con ella

-Claramente la esclava de esos idiotas de Derse les va a decir a sus amos el hecho de que yo debo siempre estar a tu lado, y eso también aplica estar en la misma habitación que tú.

Jade suspiro y abrió los ojos

-Al menos los reyes tienen un tema de que hablar antes de ir con el asunto de la boda, lo que menos quiero escuchar. Además, tengo dudas del porque esa rara tradición de separar a la novia de sus familiares días antes de la boda

Jade dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar unos minutos más en sus propios pensamientos, donde ella era libre e imaginaba su boda y vida con una persona que ella amara.


	5. Día agridulce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! lo siento si en estas semanas no he publicado nada, actualmente estoy pasando por un "bloqueo mental" y eso ha ocasionado que no pueda seguir con esta historia ni con "La sombra en la puerta" :c, peeeero no se preocupen!! no pienso dejarlas a la mitad!! :D
> 
> Aclaraciones: en esta pequeña parte aclarare algunas cosas de la historia para no confundirse:
> 
> 1.- Jade tiene 18 años y su familia esta conformada por su padre el rey Jake y su madre la reina Jadeíta, quien murió cuando nació Jade; antes de que naciera Jade, el rey estaba preocupado de que su reina no pudiera engendrar un heredero así que ambos optaron por una concubina, así fue como llego John, hijo de la concubina Jane; John fue el heredero al trono hasta que llego Jade pero ella no puede ser rey por ser mujer, pero si Jade lograba engendrar un heredero para el trono de Prospit, entonces su hijo seria el próximo rey. John es dos años mayor que ella. El apellido de Jade es English-Harley, el de John es English-Egbert.
> 
> 2.- Dave tiene 18 años y su familia es mas grande; es hijo del rey Brodrick y la reina fallecida Dove, su hermano es Dirk y es dos años mayor que Dave, Dave tenia 8 años cuando murió su mamá, dos años después el rey se volvió a casar con la Duquesa Lily, ella y su hija Rose se volvieron parte de la realeza, tiempo después nació Roxy, Roxy tiene 8 años en la actualidad de la historia. Dave, Dirk, Rose y Roxy llevan Strider-Lalonde en su nombre, aunque Rose prefiere conservar el apellido Lalonde.

Alguien toca la puerta de la nueva habitación de Jade

-¿Mi señora? El festín está listo, la estamos esperando

Jade se encontraba cambiándose el vestido, Kanaya le había dejado muchos vestidos hermosos de color dorados en su maleta, hermosos vestidos que jamás había visto. Ella escogió uno corto no tan elegante como el que tenía puesto todavía, pero con unos hermosos detalles. Karkat había salido de la habitación para que se cambiara.

-En un momento voy

Se apresuró en ponerse el vestido y salió de la habitación, trataba de verse presentable. Aradia la escolto hacia una sala con una mesa grande cubierta por un mantel blanco, Karkat las seguía desde atrás.

Jade se sentó junto a su hermano John quien a su vez estaba sentado junto a su padre, el rey Jake. Enfrente de ellos estaba la realeza de Derse. Unos segundos después llegaron sirvientes con bandejas de comida y sirvieron los platos. Todos en la mesa empezaron a comer sus platillos.

-Y bien, ¿le han parecido cómodas sus habitaciones?

El rey de Derse rompió el silencio. Al parecer esta iba a ser una conversación entre reyes.

-Han sido de nuestro agrado, muchas gracias. Sin embargo, tengo una duda. Mi hija Jade no recibió una habitación cerca de las nuestras, ¿a qué se debe esto?

-Oh, perdonen las inconveniencias. Es una vieja tradición de Derse. Cuando una pareja contrae compromiso las familias se unen para organizar la fiesta en una posada o en la finca de uno de los prometidos; la pareja es separa de sus familiares por unas cuantas noches antes de la ceremonia en habitaciones diferentes. Una vez que la ceremonia se haya celebrado con éxito, la pareja recién casada empieza a dormir en la misma habitación. La tradición original era separar solo a la novia pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas se han ido modificando.

Jade y John abrieron los ojos de sorpresa cuando el rey de Derse menciono _“la pareja recién casada empieza a dormir en la misma habitación”,_ pero mientras sus manos temblaban Jade seguía comiendo, estaba nerviosa. La reina notó esto.

-Descuide princesa, cuando es un matrimonio arreglado los recién casados duermen en habitaciones separadas aun después de la ceremonia de bodas. Se espera a que llegue el momento en que la pareja esté lista para dormir juntos.

La reina trataba de calmar a Jade sonriendo amablemente mientras explicaba las cosas, de alguna manera, esto calmo un poco a Jade. Mientras, Dave también se sentía nervioso, pero no lo demostrada, la única que se daba cuenta de esto fue Rose, quien lo miraba burlonamente.

El festín seguía, Jade trataba de no mirar mucho a Dave pero de vez en cuando soltaba algunos vistazos hacia él, que en algunas ocasiones Dave se daba cuenta de esto y también la volteaba a ver, haciendo que  apartaran rápidamente sus vistas hacia el plato que estaban comiendo. Rose se burlaba en el interior al ver a su hermano en esta situación. Fuera de eso, el príncipe John era completamente observado por la princesa Roxy, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. John se sentía incómodo.

En medio de la comida, Aradia entro en la sala y se acerca al rey, ella susurro algo en su oído. Jade y Karkat, quien se encontraba detrás de su asiento, sabían muy bien que es lo que Aradia estaba diciendo. El rey de Derse miro con una mirada dura hacia su dirección, pero ni Jade ni Karkat sabían muy bien para quien era esa mirada. Aradia se apartó del rey.

-Me han informado que el caballero, Sir Karkat Vantas, se tiene que quedar al lado de la princesa Jade en cualquier momento, y en cualquier momento también se refiera a estar dentro de su habitación, me gustaría saber el por qué.

Cuando todos alrededor escucharon esto dejaron de comer, y se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Oh, esto…

Hablo el rey Jake, quien vio a su hija con una mirada nerviosa y jugando con sus manos debajo de la mesa.

-Es el deber de un caballero su alteza, en Prospit nos encargamos de entrenar y formar a los guardianes perfectos para proteger a la realeza. Cuando un caballero de rango bajo hace algo noble y leal hacia la su reino tiene la oportunidad de convertirse en un caballero de primer rango, cuando un caballero es de suma confianza y su lealtad es irrompible, sin importar que rango sea, hay grandes posibilidades de que se convierta en un guardián. Los guardianes protegen a la realeza, tienen una pequeña ceremonia donde el caballero jura proteger a un miembro de la familia real, en este juramento se hace la promesa de que el caballero debe estar siempre al lado de la persona que deben proteger, sin importar la situación, debe estar ahí para asegurar la seguridad de su protegido. Por tal motivo, el caballero Sir Karkat Vantas debe quedarse al lado de la princesa Jade.

El rey Brodrick aún mantenía una mirada dura ante esta situación, pero la reina le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

-Le puedo asegurar, su majestad, que el caballero Sir Karkat Vantas, es de fiar; él ha estado en un riguroso entrenamiento desde que era un infante, además, fue tomado bajo el ala del Guardián Becquerel, uno de los mejores guerreros que hemos tenido, y por ende, el guardián del aquí presente, rey de Prospit.

La mirada del rey Brodrick se fue calmando poco a poco

-Muy bien, el caballero Sir Karkat Vantas, puede quedarse con la princesa Jade. Pero mantendremos vigilancia cerca de los aposentos de la princesa Jade.

Jade dio un pequeño y silencioso suspiro.

Después del festín, Jade se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, al entrar vio a John sentado en un sillón elegante de color blanco. Cuando ella vio a su padre, quien estaba viendo por la ventana, se acercó corriendo hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo, Karkat entro a la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos para una sola persona.

-Gracias

Jade decía a su padre, mientras él le devolvía el abrazo. Karkat y John se quedaron observando la adorable escena. Después de eso, John acompaño a Jade hacia su habitación.

-Me preocupa el hecho de que sus habitaciones estén una enfrente de la otra, ¿y si ese pretencioso príncipe se mete en tus habitaciones en la noche?

-John, sabes muy que eso no va a pasar, tengo a Karkat a mi lado y aparte, el rey dijo que iba a dejar guardias en la puerta cuando cayera la noche. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte

John la dejo en frente de la puerta de su cuarto, dándole un abrazo de despedida a su hermana. Antes de entrar a la habitación la sirvienta Aradia se acercó a Jade

-Mi señora, disculpe la molestia, pero he sido enviada por la reina, ella desea que usted la acompañara a ver el combate de espada en el jardín real

-¿Acompañarla?

Jade volteo a ver a Karkat, quien con cara de disgusto asintió

-Muy bien

-Por favor, sígame

Aradia guio a Jade y a Karkat hacia los jardines reales. Cuando llegaron Jade observo a la reina sentada bebiendo té frente a una mesita de jardín, en otra silla se encontraba la princesa Rose leyendo un libro, ambas vestidas elegantemente de purpura. No muy a lo lejos, se encontraban dos hombres con armadura completa practicando con dos espadas.

-¡Oh!, princesa Jade, vamos, ¡siéntese!

Jade se entró al lado de la reina, quien se encontraba en una banca de jardín con algunas almohadas a los lados, Karkat se recargo en la pared y cruzo los brazos.

-Muchas gracias Aradia

Aradia asintió y se retiro

-La princesa Rose y yo nos encontrábamos planeando las decoraciones de la boda, pensábamos en alfombras finas, listones que dieran paso al largo recorrido al altar y flores, muchas flores; todo, por supuesto, con los colores de Prospit y Derse

La reina sonreía con satisfacción

-Suena magnifico su alteza

-Oh cariño, solo llámame madre, dentro de unos días seremos familia

Mientras decía esto guiño un ojo al final, Rose aparto la vista de su libro al escuchar aquello

-¡Madre! Llamarte por tu nombre sería una gran falta de educación

-Rose, tu sabes que los formalismos en la familia me parecen muy ostentosos, solo estoy dándole una bienvenida a nuestra familia antes de que forme parte de ella

-Gracias por su bienvenida… madre

La reina sonreía alegremente, Rose rodó los ojos y se volvió a concentrar en su libro

-Y dime, mi querida Jade, ¿ya has elegido tu vestido de novia?

-Aun no, su majes- madre

-¡Oh! Si no has elegido todavía podemos pedir al costurero real que te haga un hermoso vestido de novia al estilo Derse; te encantara el estilo Derse, es un poco gótico, pero es muy elegante y preparado para la ocasión

-En realidad, quisiera usar un vestido con el color de mi reino

Jade se sentía nerviosa hablando de una manera tan informal con la reina, sin embargo, ella parecía no importarle

-Oh, tiene sentido, bueno, el dorado también es bonito

Mientras Jade y la reina Lily hablaban, desde lejos se preparan dos caballeros para un combate, ambos vestidos con una armadura con el emblema de la Luna, el símbolo de Derse. Ambas voltearon para observar. La reina Lily se acerca al oído de Jade y susurra.

-¿Y bien, que caballero te parece más atractivo?

La cara de Jade se sonroja un poco ante aquella pregunta.

Los dos caballeros alzaban sus espadas y empezaron a combatir. Jade no sabía a quién ver ni a quien animar, sin embargo, su mirada se quedó fija en un caballero que tenía en su armadura, aparte del emblema de la Luna, una figura parecida a la de un engranaje.

Los dos caballeros luchan espléndidamente pero cuando se alejaban mostraban signos de cansancio, los dos se encontraban muy separados, de espaldas el uno contra el otro; la reina Lily vitoreaba, el caballero que tenía la figura del engranaje en su armadura volteo a ver quién daba gritos de ánimo, sin embargo, no tenía previsto ver a la princesa Jade sentaba observándolo, el caballero se perdió en los ojos verdes de la princesa y sin darse cuenta que aún estaba en medio de un combate. Rápidamente se da la vuelta para hacerle frente a la espada de su contrincante, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, es derrumbado por su rival y ya en el suelo es amenazado por la punta de su espada.

-He ganado

Habla primero el caballero victorioso, él aleja su espada y ayuda a levantar a su compañero de combate. El caballero con la figura del engranaje se acerca hacia donde la princesa Jade y la reina Lily se encuentran, furiosamente se quita su casco y lo tira al suelo, dejando al descubierto su identidad como el príncipe Dave.

-¡¿Que hace ella aquí?!

Dave se para en frente de su madre y la princesa Jade

-Yo…

-Yo la invite a ver el combate de espada, es mi invitada; por cierto, combatiste muy bien

-¡No, no lo hice, ella me distrajo!

Jade se miró confundida al igual que la reina ante aquella revelación, hasta Rose bajo su libro para observar la escena.

-¡No solo debo soportar la idea de tener que casarme con ella, si no también tener que verla antes de la estúpida boda!

Jade bajó la mirada y empezó a temblar, la reina agarró sus hombros para consolarla

-¡Dave, eso fue muy grosero! Discúlpate de inmediato

-¡No es necesario!

Jade se levantó de la banca, todavía con la cabeza baja

-Yo estaba a punto de marcharme

Jade se apresuró a salir de la escena, entrando al palacio a caminando rápido por los pasillos hacia su habitación. Karkat la siguió, no sin antes darle una mirada dura a Dave.

-Bien hecho Dave, me sorprende lo grosero que has estado estos días, espero que tu actitud mejore.

La reina Lily le da un pequeño regaño a su hijo antes de ir tras Jade

Dave sintió un poco de culpa, no ayudó que su hermana Rose y su hermano Dirk, quien era su compañero de combate, lo miraran con cara mala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer en el sueño cuando se apoyó en su puerta, de rodillas dejó que algunas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Afuera se encontraba Karkat quien se recargó en la pared para esperar cuando Jade se sienta de mejor humor.

La reina Lily se acercó a la habitación, cuando Karkat la vio el asintió y se fue por el pasillo, hacia las habitaciones donde se encontraran John y el rey Jake. La reina tocó la puerta.

-¿Jade, cariño? Soy yo, la reina Lily

La reina no escuchaba nada dentro de la habitación, pues Jade había interrumpido sus sollozos para que no la escuchara

-Jade… escucha, Dave puede ser una persona que dice las cosas sin pensarlas antes pero él es una buena persona, no lo demuestra, es cierto, pero él no es malo; ¿Jade?...

-…

-Entiendo… quieres un tiempo a solas… me marcho.

Jade escucho las pisadas de la reina alejándose más poco a poco.

Jade se quedó en el suelo por un rato más; sin darse cuenta ella se quedó dormida, tirada a un lado de su puerta. Karkat logró abrir la puerta de su habitación con algunos secretos enseñados en la guardia. Cuando vio a Jade acostada en el suelo él la levantó y la acostó en su cama. Él vio algunas lágrimas todavía en sus ojos, acercó su mano y secó las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos.

Karkat se alejó de Jade para sentarse en el suelo al lado de la puerta e iniciar su vigilancia nocturna.


	6. Eclipse

Jade se despertó de su sueño profundo, ella se sorprendió al ver que estaba en su cama pero pronto entendió que Karkat la había dejado ahí para que no tuviera que pasar toda la noche en el suelo.

Ella fue invitada de nuevo por la reina para escoger las decoraciones de la boda, el color de las cortinas, las flores, etc. Jade sabía que el “gran día” se acercaba. Ahora Jade se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo acerca de las tradiciones de Derse mientras esperaba a la reina quien había sido informada que los chefs reales necesitaban su ayuda para elegir los platillos. En la biblioteca se encontraba Rose, quien estudiaba un libro de ciencias.

El silencio era muy grande, pues ninguna de las dos había estado solas en la misma habitación antes.

-El otro día…

Rose rompió el silencio, Jade dejó de concentrarse en su libro para voltear a ver a Rose.

-Lamento lo sucedido, Dave no es bueno tratando con personas que acaba de conocer, ni con mujeres… Él puede ser un poco insufrible, pero es una buena persona cuando llegas a conocerlo mejor, no te preocupes, estoy segura que te abrirá su corazón.

Rose la volteó a ver con una sonrisa, Jade también le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Rose Strider-Lalonde, como ya sabes, soy la princesa de Derse.

-Yo soy Jade English-Harley, princesa de Prospit

Ambas estrecharon sus manos

-Debo admitir que Prospit tiene un buen gusto detallista para sus vestuarios, te queda muy bien el color dorado

Jade se sonrojó un poco, Rose miró el libro que tenía a la mano.

-Si tienes algún problema en entender alguna tradición aquí estoy para ayudarte, básicamente, he pasado una vida en esta biblioteca

Jade sonrió mucho, sentía que había encontrado personas de confianza en el palacio de Derse.

Cuando Jade salió de la biblioteca ella chocó contra el príncipe Dirk

-Ouch

-Oh, disculpa

Jade cayó al suelo por el golpe, pero fue ayudada a levantarse por Dirk. Karkat no se encontraba con ella hoy así que Jade estaba, de alguna manera, vulnerable.

-Muchas gracias, usted es… ¿el príncipe Dirk, no es cierto?

-Correcto, my lady

Jade le dio una leve inclinación y se dirigió a su habitación, pero fue detenida por Dirk

-Princesa, con respecto a lo que sucedió ayer; por favor, no malinterprete a mi hermano, él no es un buen perdedor

Dirk le dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona, Jade soltó una pequeña risa

-Muchas príncipe Dirk, estoy segura que él debió tener un mal día, solo espero que nos llevemos mejor con el tiempo.

El príncipe Dirk asintió y siguió su camino, Jade volvió a emprender su viaje hacia su habitación. En el camino, ella pensó en el tipo de personas quienes muy pronto ella se volvería parte de su familia; la alegre reina Lily, muy confiable, un modelo de madre amable y cuidadora; la princesa Rose, una chica reservada con quien espera formar una amistad; y el príncipe Dirk, un hombre serio pero agradable, el hombre que se hubiera convertido en su esposo si no fuera por la diferencia de 2 años de edad.

Ella pasaba por los largos pasillos del palacio, se había hecho de noche rápidamente, ella ni sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en la biblioteca leyendo junto a Rose. Cuando ella gira hacia la izquierda para acceder al siguiente pasillo se encuentra de repente con Dave, ambos se sorprenden, ella trata de pasar rápido a su lado, acelera el paso.

Sin embargo, es detenida por Dave.

-¡Espera!

Ella aleja su vista de él.

-Yo quería decir… lo siento por lo de ayer.

Jade se sorprendió y decidió mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, fui muy grosero y te hice llorar… lo siento

Jade bajó los hombros, pues tenía una pose defensiva cuando Dave la detuvo.

-Yo… acepto sus disculpas

-¿En serio? Estupendo

Jade vio como una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Dave, apareció tan rápido como desaparición.

Ellos dos se despidieron y siguieron sus caminos. Jade estaba feliz, parecía que estaba en buenos términos con Dave. Mientras ella seguía su camino, miró por una ventana a la luna, por algún motivo sentía que la luna estaba más hermosa y brillante que de costumbre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los días pasaron el finalmente el día de la boda había llegado. Desde Prospit, llegaron Jane y Kanaya, trayendo consigo una caja especial para Jade. En la caja, ellas dos traían lo que había sido el vestido de novia de la fallecida reina Jadeíta, ellas sabían que el rey y la reina de Prospit deseaban ver a su hija en el vestido de novia que su madre había usado en su día especial.

Unos minutos más tarde Jade tenia puesto el vestido de novia, había sido ayudada por Kanaya y Jane.

-Jade… te ves hermosa

Jane halagaba a Jade, el vestido quedaba perfecto en ella. Kanaya apoyaba la palabra de Jane

-Gracias

Mientras era peinada por Kanaya, Jade pensaba en el hecho de tener que usar el vestido de su madre en una boda sin amor. Cuando Kanaya terminó su peinado, Jane se acercó con un velo dorado de novia.

-Solo necesitas este detalle y… ya estás lista

Jane ponía con muchísimo cuidado el velo, ella se alejó para mirar a Jade

-¡Oh! Que preciosa novia tengo aquí

Jade se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Jane

-Voy a ser fuerte

Alguien toca la puerta, segundos después es abierta por John y el rey Jake, quienes venían a ver a su Jade por última vez antes de llevarla al altar.

-¡Jade! Te ves… ¡No hay palabras para describir lo bien que te sienta el vestido!

John corrió rápidamente para abrazar a su hermana, el rey Jake se acercó a ellos dos y esperó a que John le dirá su turno para abrazar a Jade.

-Jade… mi pequeña Jade…

Su padre se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo más fuerte que el que le había dado John.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

El rey Jake susurraba en su oído, Jade suspiró.

-No te preocupes

De pronto, Jane y John se unieron y formaron un abrazo familiar. Kanaya soltaba algunas lágrimas mientras observaba aquella escena.

El tiempo pasó, Jade, quien se encontraba ahora sola en su habitación, meditaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir: se iba a casar en una boda sin amor; iba a formar parte de la familia real del reino que antes era enemigo del suyo; iba a empezar a vivir en un palacio desconocido y sin su familia; sin su padre, sin su hermano y sin Jane, quien siempre fue una madre para ella, sin sus fieles empleados y amigos, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska…

Sin embargo, ella no se olvidaba el motivo de esta boda; ayudar a su reino, formar una alianza de paz entre ellos, además, ella tenía a la reina Lily y a Rose como nuevas amigas, y aparte, ella tenía a Karkat a su lado, su fiel caballero.

Jade se sintió de mejores ánimos, de pronto, tocaron su puerta.

-Mi señora Jade, ya es hora

Era Aradia

-Ya voy

Ella contestó, escucho los pasos de Aradia alejándose. Jade se puse el velo sobre su rostro, dio un largo suspiro y salió de la habitación.

Ella se dirigía hacia la sala donde era la ceremonia, el salón principal. Pero mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos ella creyó ver una sombra. Envuelta en la curiosidad ella decidió ir por donde había visto aquella sombra. Mientras más se acercaba los pasillos se volvían más y más oscuros, ella nunca antes había visto esta parte del palacio. Ella empezó a sentir que alguien la observaba, se detuvo, no se sentía muy cómoda por aquellos lugares, así que decidió volver al pasillo por donde había venido, pero estaba perdida, no sabía adonde se había metido o cuanto se había alejado. Aun así ella decidió volver a recorrer todos esos pasillos, con la esperanza de encontrar a algún sirviente o alguien que la ayudara a volver. Mientras más caminaba más se sentía nerviosa, la mirada fija que había sentido antes no se detenía. _Alguien estaba detrás de ella, siguiéndola._ Jade podía sentir la intensidad con la cual esos ojos la observaban y caminó más rápido, de pronto, escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Jade se asustó y aceleró más el paso, sin darse cuenta, ella estaba corriendo. No sabía por dónde iba pero eso no le importaba ya, lo única que tenía en mente era alejarse de la persona que la seguía. La tensión se intensificó y ella ya estaba en pánico, corría más, sin ver por dónde iba. Cuando ella giró por la esquina de un pasillo chocó con alguien, no sabía con quién, pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Aléjese de mí!

Ella gritó, pero la figura misteriosa agarró sus muñecas

-¡Suélteme! ¡No me toque!

-¡JADE SOY YO, KARKAT!

Jade se tranquilizó cuando escuchó el nombre de Karkat, abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo volteó a ver para observar su rostro.

-Karkat... ¡Karkat!

Ella hundió su rostro en su pecho

-¡Karkat, estaba tan asustada! ¡Vi una sombra, y yo la seguí, y no sabía dónde estaba, y... alguien me seguía... y yo... yo estaba aterrada!

Ella se sentía todavía con nervios, estaba punto de llorar si no fuera por Karkat, quien puso una mano en su mejilla.

-PRINCESA JADE, NO LLORE; USTED SE VERÍA HORRIBLEMENTE FEA SI LLORA, SU MAQUILLAJE LA HARÍA VER COMO UN MONSTRUO

Jade sonrió al escuchar esto, de verdad era Karkat, su caballero, ella sabía que ahora estaba segura junto a él.

-PRINCESA, ES HORA, LA CEREMONIA, TODOS LA ESPERAN

Ella secó algunas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos

-Sí, vamos

Karkat y Jade se dirigían a la sala principal, la sala estaba adornada con los colores de Derse y Prospit. Muchos trabajadores hicieron el esfuerzo para que la sala pareciera una iglesia, en las bancas había nobles de Derse que fueron invitado cordialmente, y habían un lugar especial para las personas de Prospit y la familia real de Derse.

Karkat entregó a Jade a su padre, para que hiciera con ella el recorrido hacia el “altar”. El rey Jake y Jade comenzaron el recorrido. Cuando Jade llegó al lado de Dave el sacerdote empezó su discurso. Cuando el sacerdote terminó Dave empezó a dar sus votos, era sencillo, lo único que tenían que decir era “acepto”, aunque la palabra era muy pesada para ambos. No hubo beso, Jade se sintió aliviada, ella no podía besar a alguien que hace poco conoció.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó hubo una fiesta en otra sala. Jade supuso que en esa sala la familia real hacía fiestas ya que era muy amplia y tenía una pista de baile.

Jade estaba sentada junto Dave en una mesa. Cuando la música empezó a sonar todos los invitados pidieron que la pareja recién casada bailara. A pesar de que los dos se reusaban, al final bailaron juntos.

Todos los que bailaban alrededor se detuvieron para observar a la pareja. Jade se sentía incómoda al igual que Dave, pero ambos lograron acomodarse para bailar. La banda tocó un vals tranquilo.

-Así que, _esposa mía,_ espero que cuide muy bien de mi

Dave rompió el silencio que los envolvía a los dos, Jade sonrió e inclinó una ceja.

-Yo también espero que cuide de mí, _cariño._

Ambos se rieron levemente, Jade sentía que se estaba acercando a Dave.

De repente, todo se oscureció, la iluminación consistía solo en los grandes ventanales de la sala. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la sorpresiva oscuridad. Todos se trataron de verse unos a otros, tratando de encontrar a sus familiares.

-¡Un eclipse!

Alguien gritó y todo el mundo se acercó a los ventanales, afortunadamente, las nubes tapaban parte del eclipse, nadie salió herido. Efectivamente, se trataba de un eclipse solar. A pesar de que este era un evento que no ocurría a menudo nadie entro en pánico, solo susurraban entre ellos.

Cuando algunos empezaron a decir que era de mal augurio o que era una señal de una calamidad ocasionada por la boda en Derse y Prospit, la reina Lily tomó el micrófono y habló.

-Hermoso escenario, ¿no? ¡Enciendan las luces, que no se nos olvide que estamos en una fiesta! Oh vamos ¿acaso no sería grandioso bailar en medio de un eclipse solar? Para mí sí.

Las palabras de la reina Lily calmó a la multitud y la fiesta continuó. Todos bailaron alegremente, Jade bailó con su familia y ella sabía que nunca iba a olvidar la extraña escena de ver a su hermano John bailando con la pequeña princesa Roxy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras, en un bosque con grandes árboles de madera oscura. Una figura encapuchada con un bastón en la mano observaba el eclipse.

-… Es tiempo…

Se escucha un graznido de un cuervo y la figura desaparece entre los árboles.


	7. Muchas emociones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esta historia sigue!!! perdón por hacerlos esperar. Los diálogos de Karkat ahora serán en mayúsculas, al menos que susurre, si es susurro es en minúscula!, diálogos anteriores han sido corregidos.  
> Disfruten del capitulo y díganme que piensan ^-^

La sirvienta Aradia abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jade, llevando toallas limpias hacia un mueble

-Princesa Jade, es hora de levantarse

Jade se despertaba poco a poco, ella estaba acostada en su suave cama de sábanas blancas y habló en tono soñoliento

-Solo cinco minutos más... Kanaya...

Aradia se rió un poco y se acercó a Jade para despertarla por completo

-Mi señora, soy Aradia

Jade volteó a verla, aun soñolienta en su almohada, cuando finalmente logró identificar a Aradia ella se levantó sobresaltada y observó todo a su alrededor

-¿Mi señora...?

-Yo... estoy bien, no te preocupes, voy a levantarme y cambiarme

Jade le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Aradia, quien estaba preocupada al ver a Jade reaccionar de esa manera.

-Muy bien, me retiro

Aradia le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación de Jade

Jade aún no estaba acostumbra a su nueva vida, hace unos días ella se había convertido en la esposa de príncipe Dave, su familia se había marchado de regreso a Prospit y ella había empezado de vivir oficialmente en el palacio del reino de Derse. Ella extrañaba su reino, extrañaba a sus amigos y a su familia; desde Prospit, Jade recibía correo, algunos paquetes contenían vestidos hechos por Kanaya y algunas cartas de su familia y de Terezi y Vriska, casi en todas le deseaban suerte con su nueva vida. Jade atesoraba esas cartas, hasta había encontrado el sitio perfecto en su habitación para guardarlas.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Jade, ella ya estaba vestida con un simple pero elegante vestido dorado que Kanaya le había enviado.

-Adelante

Karkat entró a la habitación

-PRINCESA JADE, ARADIA ME ENVIÓ PARA DECIRTE QUE EL PRÍNCIPE DAVE TE INVITÓ A DAR UN PASEO A CABALLO EN LA TARDE

Jade suspiró y salió hacia los pasillos del palacio

-Es un poco cansado sabes, he estado recibiendo muchas invitaciones por parte de la familia real de Derse; Rose me invita a la biblioteca para aprender acerca de su historia y costumbres, y la reina... es decir, madre me invita para pasear con ella por el jardín... yo quiero, quiero recorrer Derse, conocer más de sus ciudades, sus ciudadanos... quiero ver como es todo más allá de las ventanas del palacio...

-JADE, TU SABES QUE ES PELIGROSO SALIR A LAS CALLES DE DERSE

-Lo sé, pero... de verdad tengo curiosidad...

Jade recargo en la ventana que tenía enfrente, Karkat se acercó a ella, a él no le gustaba verla triste o aburrida, cuando ella estaba en Prospit siempre sonreía y se veía feliz, pero ahora ella no ha sonreído ni siquiera una vez desde que llego ahí... las sonrisas falsas no cuentan, él quería verla sonreír como lo hacía antes en Prospit.

-TAL VEZ... PUEDA LLEVARTE A VISITAR DERSE SIN QUE NADIE LO SEPA

Jade lo volteó a ver y lo abrazó

-¡Gracias Karkat!

Karkat la llevó hacia una salida trasera para empleados del palacio, él había recorrido un poco las habitaciones del palacio en su tiempo libre, ambos estaban cubiertos con unas capuchas grises para ocultar sus identidades. Karkat observaba que ningún guardia los viera, con mucho cuidado los dos lograron alejarse de las murallas que protegían el gran palacio de Derse.

Ya en las calles de piedra, Karkat recorrió con Jade y ambos observaron la vida de los Dersistas, Jade observaba con asombro como algunos comercios que en Prospit son pequeños y hogareños en Derse son más grandes, amplios y listos para recibir viajeros o turistas de otras ciudades pequeñas.

Mientras Jade y Karkat recorrían un lado de la ciudad en otra parte se encontraban los príncipes Dave y Dirk patrullando las calles en sus caballos.

-Hey Dave, ¿has notado que ninguna mujer te mira desde que te casaste? Antes eras el objetivo de muchas señoritas pero parece ser que todas se han rendido desde que tienes ahora "esposa"

Dirk le dice a Dave en un tono burlón, Dave rueda sus ojos y suspira, Dirk acerca más su caballo hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Dave, algo que te moleste?

-Además de tus burlas me molesta el hecho de que estoy casado con alguien que no completa mis preferencias

-Hmmmm

Dirk levanta la ceja y le da una sonrisa burlona a su hermano

-¡Sé que suena tonto! Pero a decir verdad, me gustaría haber compartido votos con una mujer... que complete mis gustos

-¿Y cuáles son esos gustos "especiales" tuyos?

-Son...

Dave detiene su caballo al ver a la lejanía a una muchacha forcejear con un dueño de un puesto de manzanas quien la agarraba de la muñeca. Dirk se detuvo junto a él.

Lo que no sabía es que la chica que luchaba tratando de defenderse era la princesa Jade, que había tratado de darle una manzana a escondidas a un pobre niño de la calle.

Karkat no estaba junto a ella, pues Jade se había separado de él cuando una multitud de gente la habían empujado hasta llegar a un callejón donde había encontrado al niño observando las manzanas del puesto.

-¡Te enseñare lo que le hacemos a los ladrones en este lugar!

-¡No, espere!

El vendedor agarro un gran cuchillo, el parecía querer cortarle la mano a Jade. Jade sabía que no debía revelar su identidad, ella sabía que las cosas se pondrían peor si se enteraban que era la princesa de Prospit. Ella observaba con horror lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y cerró fuertemente los ojos, pidiendo ayuda a cualquiera que tuviera la amabilidad de ayudarla.

Pero nada ocurrió, en cambio, se escuchó caer una bolsa con monedas de la mesa del puesto.

-Yo pagaré por las manzanas que la chica tomó

Jade abrió los ojos y alzó un poco la vista, ella vio a Dave y rápidamente bajó su mirada, ella esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de que era ella. El hombre soltó la muñeca de Jade, ella llevó su muñeca hasta su pecho y la sobó.

Dave agarró una manzana y se la dio

-Aquí tiene, señorita

Ella miró la manzana y la agarró con la mano que el vendedor sostenía antes, ella vio que el hombre había dejado una marca roja. Cuando tomó la manzana se alejó del puesto y se acercó al callejón donde había visto al niño. Dave la siguió un poco, solo porque sentía curiosidad saber porque trataba de agarrar una simple manzana sin pagar. Cuando vio que Jade le dio la manzana a un niño pequeño cerca de la basura sintió que esa chica era especial, nadie en Derse se hubiera arriesgado a perder una mano así solo por un simple niño.

-Aquí tienes

Jade le sonrió al niño, ella no soportaba ver a una persona sufrir. Ella notó que Dave la miraba y ella dio algunos pasos atrás para después salir corriendo. Él no debía saber que ella había salido del palacio.

-¡Espera!

Jade escuchó a Dave gritar detrás de ella, ella corrió por las calles hasta que se encontró con Karkat.

-¡Karkat!

-¡SHH! Jade, ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te he estado buscando durante horas!

-Lo siento Karkat, quiero irme ya, me encontré con el príncipe Dave y yo...

-¡El príncipe Dave, ¿se dio cuenta de quién eras?!

-No... yo hui. Quiero regresar

Ella se acercó más a Karkat, había pasado por muchas emociones el día de hoy.

-Bien... vámonos

Ellos dos regresaron al palacio; mientras, el príncipe Dave se acerba a su hermano, el cual había dejado solo en medio de la calle esperando.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Esa chica acaso llenó tus gustos?

-Cállate y vámonos

Mientras Dirk se burlaba de su hermano Dave se sentía un poco irritado, aquella chica le había interesado pero no pudo ver su rostro, si tan solo hubiera podido ver sus ojos..., Dave suspiró y continuó patrullando junto a su hermano.

Cuando Jade y Karkat al palacio, Karkat se llevó las dos capuchas para dejarlas en las habitaciones de los empleados, el lugar donde se las encontró. Jade se apresuró rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, mientras se cambiaba ella se dio cuenta de la marca roja que tenía en su muñeca derecha, ella no podía ir así por el palacio, Dave había visto también la marca, él se enteraría que ella había sido la chica del puesto de manzanas. Recordó que Kanaya le había dejado unos guantes blancos. Aunque sabía que sería muy sospechoso usar guantes ella se los puso. Alguien tocó su puerta y fue a abrir.

No se esperaba que fuera Dave.

-¡Príncipe Dave!

-Dirk y yo estamos esperando en el jardín trasero para dar un recorrido a caballo, acompáñeme.

-Ehmm yo...

Ella dio algunos pasos atrás, pero Dave agarró su muñeca derecha.

-Solo vamos, Dirk está esperando

-¡Dave, yo! ¡Auch!

Ella reaccionó con dolor a su fuerte agarre. Dave la soltó sorprendido. Ella llevó su muñeca a su pecho.

-Yo... perdón

-...Esta bien, solo... vamos con el príncipe Dirk.

A pesar de que el evento de montar a caballo estaba diseñado para juntas más a la princesa Jade y al príncipe Dave, de alguna manera, ellos dos se estaban distanciando más y más. Ellos se reunieron con el príncipe Dirk, Jade se subió a uno de los caballos del palacio, ella sabía montar, en Prospit ella salía a montar a caballo junto a John. Cuando Jade recordó eso sintió un poco de nostalgia.

El recorrido era simple, los tres iban a dar un paseo por un camino conocido por el bosque que se encontraba no tan lejos del castillo. Dirk y Dave iban a delante de Jade, había una tensión en el ambiente.

Dirk se acercó a Dave.

-Hey Dave, ¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes?

-¿Humm?

Dirk le susurraba a Dave, quien salió de sus pensamientos confundido

-¿Qué pasa Dave..., sigues pensando en la chica de las manzanas?

-Yo... no es de tu incumbencia...

-Por favor, se nota a simple vista que ella no ha salido de tu cabeza, ¿la vas a buscar por todo Derse? Recuerda que eres casado ahora

-¡Cállate!

Jade veía pelear a los dos príncipes desde atrás y le dio un poco de risa. Dave y Dirk voltearon hacia atrás con curiosidad y también se rieron.

Los tres siguieron contemplando los paisajes.

De pronto, su caballo se paró en dos patas y salió del camino trotando rápidamente, Jade se sentía confundida y gritó. Ella miró atrás y vio a Dirk y a Dave tratando de alcanzarla.

Sin embargo, fuera del camino común que tenía el bosque, lo demás era desconocido y el caballo de Jade se alejaba más y más, Jade trató de calmarlo pero el caballo no obedeció y se paró en dos patas, Jade se cayó en el suelo. Ella alcanzó a escuchar a su caballo alejarse poco a poco, mientras aún mantenía sus ojos abiertos y una visión borrosa, ella vio una figura negra enfrente de ella.

-¿Karkat...? ¿Da- Dave...?

Ella logró decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

\------------------------------------

-¡Dave!

-¡Dirk!

Dirk se acercó rápido hacia Dave

-¿La encontraste?

-No, ¿y tú?

-No

-¡Maldición!

Dave gritó con furia.


	8. El Bosque Verde

Rose abrazaba a la reina Lily quien estaba preocupada por Jade al saber acerca de su desaparición en el bosque.

-Todo estará bien madre, la encontraremos

-El bosque es uno de los lugares más peligrosos y menos explorados de toda Skaia... ¿Y si le pasó algo malo? ¿Y si unos lobos la emboscaron?

-Shh madre, yo se que ella está bien, aunque no lo parezca, ella es muy fuerte

La pequeña Roxy abría lentamente la puerta donde su madre y su hermana mayor Rose se encontraban, no entendía porque tanto alboroto estaba ocurriendo el día de hoy.

-¿Mamá? ¿Todo está bien?

Ella se acercó hacia donde estaban sus dos familiares y puso ambas manos en las piernas de su mamá

-Roxy, mamá está preocupada por la princesa Jade, ayer se perdió en el bosque mientras paseaba con Dave y Dirk

Roxy observó a la reina

-Mamá... ¡Jade está bien, el bosque es parte de ella, nada le hará daño dentro de él!

Ambas, la reina y Rose la miraron confundida, pero ambas pensaron que era su manera de decir "todo estará bien", las dos abrazaron a la pequeña Roxy.

Fuera del castillo Dirk y Dave organizaban rondas de soldados con el objetivo de encontrar a Jade. Hace unas horas, el caballo que montaba Jade salió del bosque sorprendiendo a ambos príncipes y a los soldados que teorizaban las zonas por donde ella podría estar. El caballo había dejado un rastro atrás, esto era un gran avance para la búsqueda. Dave decidió adentrarse en el bosque y seguir el rastro mientras que los grupos de soldados buscaban en las zonas conocidas del bosque. Todos tenían que regresar al campamento antes de que anocheciera, de noche las cosas se podían poner un poco feas...

\--------------------------------------

-Ugghh

Jade se despertaba poco a poco, sintiendo un gran dolor en la cabeza. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y observo el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba.  _Una habitación desconocida._

Ella rápidamente se levantó de la cama donde estaba acostada, la casa que observada a su alrededor era... extraña...

Había estantes con objetos extraños, ramas de árboles y plantas de diversos tipos, flores en frascos pequeños y grandes, y algunos instrumentos hechos de madera. Había una cortina blanca que separaba la habitación de otra.

Aunque Jade tenía miedo ella poco a poco entro en la otra habitación.

Ella observó una casa normal con muebles de madera, Jade no lo había notado pero las paredes no eran de madera si no de tierra, el techo tenía raíces y la iluminación provenía de diversas velas que llenaban el lugar de luz.

Había más repisas con frascos pero esta vez en lugar de flores u otros materiales indetectables estos estaban llenos con líquidos de diferentes colores, algunos azules, verdes, rojos, etc. Cuando Jade trató de agarrar uno de estos recipientes el graznido de un cuervo la asustó y alejó la mano rápidamente.

Un cuervo de color naranja con unos lentes de sol pequeños entró por un agujero a la casa y se posó sobre una silla de madera.

-Te recomiendo que no toques nada, ¿esos modales fueron los que te enseñaron?

Jade escuchó la voz de un hombre pero no importa hacia donde viera, no había otra persona más, bueno, ella y el cuervo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso nunca antes habías oído hablar a un cuervo?

 _"¡¿Un cuervo... que habla?!"_ Jade pensó, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras su mirada se quedó fija en aquel animal.

-¡Abuela, ya despertó!

Desde otra habitación separada con una cortina blanca y delga entró una anciana de baja estatura, con unos lentes grandes y redondos, vestida toda de negro y un sombrero de bruja decorada con unas flores. La mujer llevaba un plato de sopa que colocó en la mesa del centro de la habitación.

-¡Oh! Has despertado. Discúlpame si este tonto cuervo fue grosero contigo

La anciana se acercó al cuervo y con un bastón lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza

Jade estaba confundida y un poco asustada

-Yo...

-¡Oh! No te he dicho quiénes somos, pobrecita, debes estar muy asustada

La anciana se acercó a ella y agarró ambas manos

-Pero no te preocupes, no hay nada que temer. Mi nombre no es de importancia, pero puedes llamarme Abuela, básicamente todos aquí me llaman así.

-¿Todos?

-¡Todo el bosque, por supuesto! Este cuervo de aquí es Sprite, mi familiar

-¿Un familiar...? Eso significa que eres... ¡una bruja!

-Ho ho ho ho, ¡eso es correcto querida! Soy una bruja, la bruja del Bosque Verde para ser precisos.

-¿La bruja del Bosque Verde? Pero eso... eso es imposible, es solo una historia para asustar a los niños...

-Siéntate cariño, estás en casa.

Abuela guío a Jade hacia una silla en frente de la mesa, ella le acercó la sopa. Jade tenía ciertas dudas acerca de la sopa.

-La sopa no está envenenada, ¡puedes comerla libremente! Verás, a pesar de muchas leyendas y mitos hablan acerca de brujas que comen niños y te transforman en sapos... todo es mentira, y a la vez verdad...

Jade empezó a comer lentamente

-¿Es... verdad?

-Vengo de una línea sucesora de brujas que ha vivido en este amplio bosque durando más de 100 años, la gente le tenía miedo a lo desconocido así que muchos se retaban entre sí para venir al bosque y tocar la puerta de la vieja casa de madera que ahí había... a nosotras no nos gustaba que nos molestaran mientras hacíamos nuestros hechizos y pociones, así que hacíamos algunos pequeños trucos para asustarlos. Nos hacía gracia verlos correr de horror, así fue como muchas historias empezaron a recorrer los múltiples pueblos de Skaia. Muchos de ellos dando una opinión negativa hacia las brujas, pero eso no nos importaba, nos gustaba nuestra soledad.

-Disculpa si interrumpo pero... ¿nosotras?

-Hay muchas líneas sucesoras de brujas, entre ellas están la brujas de apellido Crocker, Peixes, Megido... etc. Antes este bosque tenía una pequeña comunidad de brujas, pero desde que empezaron las cacerías hace 50 años... muchas se separaron, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse.

-Pobrecitas...

-No te preocupes, somos un hueso duro de roer, ho ho ho ho. Cuando la caza de brujas empezó, la familia de mi apellido abandonó su casa de madera y buscamos un nuevo hogar, al final encontramos este gran árbol y decidimos hacer una casa subterránea; y aquí es donde te encuentras ahora, ¡en la casa de la bruja Harley! Ho ho ho ho oopsss...

Jade se atragantó cuando escuchó su apellido

-¡¿Ha- Harley?!

El cuervo se acercó posándose en el hombro de Abuela

-Genial, el momento dramático familiar ha sido completamente arruinado, gran trabajo Abuela

-¡Oh cállate ave parlanchina!

-Yo... no entiendo, si usted tiene el apellido Harley... eso significa que usted...

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dijo que podías llamarla Abuela ya que todo en el bosque la llama así? Pues tú tienes una verdadera razón para llamarla Abuela.

-¿Eh?

-¡Oh estúpido pajarraco!

Sprite daba graznidos cuando la Abuela lo ahuyentó de su hombro con su bastón

-Oh Jade, no te asustes. Yo sé quién eres, eres la princesa del reino de Prospit, hija del rey Jake y la reina Jadeíta...

Cuando Abuela dijo el nombre de la reina un tono entristecido se podía notar en su voz.

-La reina Jadeíta... Jadeíta Harley, mi hija.

-Mi madre... eso significa que... tú eres mi abuela

-Correcto Jade

Jade acercó poco a poco a Abuela y la abrazó, a pesar de que no debía acercarse tanto a extraños, había algo en ella que en Jade la hacía sentir cómoda, familiar, en brazos de alguien que conoce durante tantos años a pesar de que apenas la conocido hoy.

-Han pasado 18 años... ¡Oh si tan solo Abuelo estuviera aquí!, pero no está... lo convertí en sapo

Jade se alejó de ella y miró como la Abuela le guiñó un ojo

-¡Es mentira!, el dejó este plano terrenal años antes de que tú nacieras.

-Oh, lo siento tanto...

-No te preocupes, aunque este cuervo molesta en algunas veces él es una buena compañía. Abuelo era un gran cazador que renunció a los demás para estar junto a mí, era un gran hombre... como sea, imagino que debes tener curiosidad acera de tu madre y tú apellido Harley ¿no?

-La verdad... quisiera saber más

-Oh bien, déjame solo quitar este plato de sopa de la mesa

Mientras la Abuela llevaba el plato a la cocina, Jade sentía cada vez más que la casa era agradable, nunca antes había estado en una casa subterránea. Cuando la abuela regreso se sentó en una silla de madera que la mesa tenía alrededor.

-Muy bien, ¿has oído hablar de la Leyenda del Sol y la Luna?

-Emmmm sí... ¿pero qué tiene que ver ese cuento infantil con mi apellido Harley?

-Al igual que las brujas la historia es muy real, si existieron un Rey Sol y una Reina Luna, pero... no son como los describen.

La abuela se paró de su asiento y busco en sus librerías un libro grande y viejo, cuando lo encontró se acercó de nuevo a Jade y puso el libro en la mesa.

-Este libro ha sido pasado por generaciones de Harleys, es tiempo que tu sepas el porqué de su existencia.

La Abuela abrió el libro y empezó a explicar.

- _El rey de Prospit a quien llamaban "Rey Sol" en realidad no tenía el poder del sol pero él llevo justicia y esperazan con su reinado, llevando "luz" a su reino, una época dorada para Prospit. Era una persona amable y noble, pero cuando se enojaba su furia era increíblemente radiante, por eso y mucho más la gente le llamaba El Rey Sol. Mientras, Derse tenía a la "Reina Luna", una mujer amable y maternal pero fría y solitaria en la mayor parte del tiempo, ella era muy conservadora pero a la vez confidente, su silencio y algunas faltas de emociones hicieron que la gente en Derse la llamaran "La Reina Luna" porque a pesar de ser tan alejada de la sociedad ella no era mala, ella era hermosa y tenía un gran corazón en su interior, aquella luz en la oscuridad hacia recordar a la tenue luz con la cual la luna ilumina las noches. A pesar de que muchas historias cuenta que su amor fue a primera vista en realidad fue todo lo contrario, ellos dos tardaron en conocerse y enamorarse, aunque al principio eran impares y peleaban, sin darse cuenta ambos sentían que no podían vivir sin el otro, pero su destino no los tenía pensando unirlos... no todavía. Su amor imposible conmovió a los dioses y les dio a ambos una oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con una reencarnación. El Rey Sol murió sin sucesor pero le entregó la corona a su mano derecha, una persona de completa confianza para el Rey, en su lecho de muerte observó en un sueño a aquellos dioses entregándole la esencia de su reencarnación. Él utilizo esta esencia y fue entregado a una persona al azar en toda Skaia, esta esencia lo que hacía era: cuando la persona con la esencia lograra unirse a una persona descendiente de la realeza, eso significa, mano derecha que recibió la corona del Rey Sol, aquella persona resultante de la unión seria la reencarnación del Rey Sol. Aquella persona que recibió la esencia fue un ancestro Harley, una bruja; las brujas sabían lo que esto significa y por esa razón decidieron llevar a aquella Harley al bosque, lejos de la sociedad con la intención de proteger su vida._ Esta es una razón que explica el porque las brujas no les importaba tener mala fama, todo fue para protegernos. Finalmente, después de tantos años, una Harley uniría lazos con alguien de la realeza de Prospit, y ese sería tu padre, el rey Jake, quien se enamoraría de la hija de una bruja, Jadeíta Harley. Y ambos traerían a Jade English-Harley, la princesa de Prospit... y la reencarnación del Rey Sol.

-Yo... la reencarnación del Rey Sol, ¿pero con qué objetivo?

-Oh, está más claro que el agua, con el objetivo de estar con tu amado, la reencarnación de la Reina Luna por supuesto, juntar de nuevo a dos amantes que no pudieron estar juntos.

-¿Y quién es la reencarnación de la Reina Luna?

-Mmmm si seguimos este libro... es un descendiente de la línea sucesora de la realeza de Derse, la Reina Luna entregaría su esencia y su reencarnación a aquella persona que nacería después de la reencarnación del Rey Sol, y ese es... ¿Sprite, puedes decirnos quién es?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque soy un ave parlanchina y estúpida

-Oh Sprite, tu sabes que lo dije con amor, eres la ave más lista e inteligente de toda Skaia, Sprite~~~

-..... ¡Oh bien!, es ese tal Dave Strider-Lalonde, príncipe de Derse, descendiente de blah blah blah, nació días después que Jade.

-Buen trabajo Sprite

-Soy el mejor en conseguir información, lo sé.

Mientras la Abuela halagaba a Sprite, Jade se sentía un poco mareada

-¿Jade, te encuentras bien?

-Yo... no lo puedo creer... Dave no puede... él no puede ser la reencarnación de la Reina Luna

-Lo siento Jade, pero la información que yo obtengo es 100% verdadera.

-Pero... eso significa que me enamorare de él, yo...

-...Jade, enamorarse no es malo y nadie es capaz de decirle al corazón que es lo que debe y no debe hacer; su encuentro tendría que llegar tarde o temprano, ya sea por una boda, o un encuentro casual en el reino del otro, o un encuentro entre sueños, o hasta un encuentro donde tú eres las ex princesa de un reino tomado por el enemigo y él decide contratarte como su sirvienta, las posibilidades de su encuentro son infinitas ya que su hilo rojo los conecta, y aquel hilo es imposible de romperse. Tomate tu tiempo de conocerlo mejor, tal vez notarás cosas que a simple vista no se pueden ver.

Abuela sostenía las manos de Jade entre las suyas, tratando de calmarla, Jade se tranquilizó y asintió.

-... Muy bien, me tomaré el tiempo de conocerlo mejor.

La Abuela abrazó a Jade, antes de que el abrazo fuera interrumpido por Sprite.

-No quiero arruinar este conmovedor momento pero tengo información del bosque. Jade nosotros te encontramos tirada entre arbustos y árboles, ¿sabes por qué?

-Mi caballo me tiró

-Sí, pero ¿conoces la razón?

-Emm no...

-Fue una serpiente

-¿Una serpiente? Eso es imposible Sprite, tú y yo bien sabemos que el Bosque Verde sabe que Jade es una Harley, el bosque nunca le haría daño a una Harley ya sea directa o indirectamente.

-Eso es correcto Abuela, pero resulta que la serpiente no era parte del Bosque Verde, alguien debió haberla traído y la dejó rondando por aquel sendero donde tarde o temprano se encontraría con el caballo de Jade. El caballo de Jade le tiene miedo a las serpientes, eso significa que ese alguien sabía muy bien su fobia y aprovechó el momento para tratar de matar a Jade, pero por supuesto, aquella persona no sabía que Jade es una Harley y eso significa 0% de daño por parte de este bosque. Lo que me preocupa es que sea una persona perteneciente al castillo de Derse, ya que eso significaría que, a cierta persona no le gusta que Jade sea la esposa del príncipe Dave y básicamente, Jade está viviendo bajo el techo de quien se quiere deshacer de ella.

Jade se congeló mientras escuchaba las palabras de Sprite, alguien intentaba matarla y no sabía quién. Un escalofrió recorría su piel mientras su estómago sentía nauseas.

-¡Jade!

La Abuela colocó una mano en el hombro y empezó a sobar su espalda.

-Es mejor que tengas cuidado Jade, mantén a tus aliados cerca de ti; no estés sola, no le des la oportunidad de verte indefensa pero sobre todo, ten cuidado.

-Creo que es suficiente información Sprite, Jade tiene que descansar, ha sido un día de muchas revelaciones.

-Es mejor que no se acostumbre, ese tal Dave Strider anda rondando por los alrededores del bosque.

-Sprite, ¿puedes pedirle al bosque que lo retenga un día más? Creo que Jade no está lista para regresar.

-Muy bien

Sprite salió por un hueco entre las raíces del árbol y emprendió el vuelo.

-Jade, cariño, puedes quedarte aquí un día mas, tal vez alejarte de todos tus problemas al menos una vez te aliviara un poco el pesar que sientes ahora.

-Gracias, abuela.

Mientras Jade y la Abuela estaban juntas en la casa bajo las raíces de aquel árbol inmenso, el bosque accedió a la petición de Sprite y enredó el rastro de Jade un poco más. Gracias a la magia de la Abuela algunas cosas en el bosque podían cambiar de sitio y confundir a los visitantes no deseados. Esto hacía que la búsqueda de Jade por parte de los soldados de Derse se hiciera más difícil.


	9. De vuelta a casa

Jade se encontraba caminando lentamente, acercándose a la mesa de madera que tenía en frente de ella; pasó una mano en su superficie, sintiendo con su tacto el material del que estaba hecho.

-¿Despierta tan temprano?

Una voz se escuchó detrás de ella. Jade volteó a ver vio a su abuela despierta.

-Si..., yo

-Crees que ya es tiempo de irte

-... Si

Jade bajó su mirada al suelo de tierra. Justamente ayer había llegado a esta extraña casa, muchas cosas sorprendentes le habían revelado, había conocido a su abuela materna por primera vez, le habían revelado que ella era la reencarnación del Rey Sol y que estaba destinada a enamorarse del príncipe Dave, y además, le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado, al parecer alguien la estaba intentando asesinar. Aunque a Jade le hubiera gustado permanecer con su abuela escondida en el bosque ella sabía que tenía que irse, era tiempo de marcharse...

-Oh no te pongas triste, puedes visitarnos cuando gustes

La Abuela puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jade, Jade levanto su vista y le sonrió. La abuela tenía razón, no es como si no la volvería a ver.

Jade pasó un poco de tiempo con la Abuela antes de marcharse, aún era muy temprano, los pájaros apenas empezaban a cantar aunque Sprite seguía dormido.

El reloj de madera de la casa subterránea sonó, era la 1 de la tarde. Ambas voltearon a ver el reloj, Jade estaba ayudando a sostener el hilo con el que la Abuela tejía una bufanda.

-Es tiempo...

-Que mal, quería terminar esta bufanda para ti pero creo que tendré que acabarla luego y enviar a Sprite como cartero.

Jade rió un poco, de verdad se sentía cómoda ahí, pero tenía que volver. Había personas que de seguro estaban más que preocupadas.

Sprite entró por un agujero entre las raíces del árbol, había salido a recibir noticias de la mañana del bosque.

-Hay algunos guardias en el bosque, no tan lejos de aquí. Puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para que te encuentren.

-Gracias Sprite. Jade, vamos.

La abuela guió a Jade por una escaleras hechas de tierra hasta una puerta, al abrirla Jade observó nuevamente luz solar, aunque las luces de las velas no estaban mal ella sentía una calidad tranquilidad cuando sentía los rayos del sol en su piel.

-Parece que el Sol se siente feliz al verte

La Abuela se acercó a Jade, Sprite estaba en su hombro derecho.

-Jade, escucha...

Jade volteó a ver a su abuela, el tono con el que le habló no fue el mismo de antes, ella sonaba... seria.

-Es posible que tengas poderes de bruja. Nuestros poderes son genéticos, mi querida Jadeíta no los obtuvo pero algo me dice que los poderes que ella no heredó los heredaste tú. No se lo poderosos que son los tuyos, es difícil saber cuando aún no han despertado. Te digo esto porque es posible que empieces a tener sueños extraños por las noches; no te asustes, estos sueños son normales, es un tipo de señal que te avisa que tus poderes están despertando, debes ser fuerte ya que si no logras controlarlos en esta fase en el futuro te será más difícil tomar el control.

-Mis poderes… ¿crees que poder controlarlos?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres mi nieta

La abuela sonreía alegremente dándole palmadas a Jade en la espalda. Sprite voló en frente de Jade.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si

Sprite iba a guiar a Jade hacia donde se encontraban los guardias. Jade se preparaba mentalmente para volver, aunque ella hubiera preferido quedarse sabía muy bien que no podía escapar tan fácilmente de sus responsabilidades, además, había personas esperando por ella

Sprite empezó a volar hacia una dirección y Jade lo siguió no sin antes voltear a ver a la Abuela.

-¡Visítanos cuando quieras!

La abuela gritaba mientras se despedía con una mano. Jade se adentró en unos arbustos y desapareció de la vista de la Abuela.

Jade observaba el bosque a su alrededor, los árboles y las plantas que se enredaban por completo en sus troncos, el sonido de las aves cantando y las ramas crujir en cada paso que ella daba. Observó sus pies y vio el dobladillo de su vestido hecho un desastre completo, no había visto que su ropa estaba completamente manchada de barro y con algunos rasguños menores. Tampoco llevaba su guante derecho y su marca en la muñeca había ya no estaba.

Sin prestar mucha atención hacia donde iba escuchó galopes de un caballo cerca de donde estaba ella, aunque no sabía muy bien de donde provenía ella salió corriendo olvidándose de Sprite. Mientras corría un caballo apareció de repente frente a ella, el caballo relinchó y se paró en dos patas, Jade cayó al suelo de la impresión y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Jade?

Una voz familiar, Jade reconoció una voz familiar provenir de la persona que montaba el caballo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio al príncipe Dirk.

-Dirk…

Dirk se bajó del caballo y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Princesa Jade, la hemos estado buscando, tiene que venir conmigo.

Jade asintió y ambos subieron al caballo de Dirk.

\-------------

A la afueras del bosque los guardias vieron llegar entre ellos se encontraba Dave, cuando vieron a Jade muchos de ellos se acercaron para comprobar su estado. Dave se acercó poco a poco

-¡Princesa Jade!

Algunos guardias gritaban cuando se acercaron a ellos dos y ayudaron a Jade a bajar del caballo.

-¡¿Princesa Jade, se encuentra bien?!

-Estoy… bien…

Cuando bajó del caballo Jade sintió que se desvanecía y se desmayó en los brazos del guardia que le había ayudado a bajar el caballo. Dirk bajó rápidamente y tocó su frente.

-Su frente arde. ¡Llévenla de inmediato a su habitación y llamen al doctor!

\-------------

Jade despertó en una habitación que creía conocer, poco a poco se levantó para poder sentarse y observar mejor su entorno. Ella estaba en lo correcto, conocía esa habitación, su habitación. La misma cama con sábanas blancas, los mismos muebles, el mismo armario con sus vestidos dorados, todo era conocido. Los rayos de luz naranja que entraban por su ventana daban a entender que estaba anocheciendo. Jade observó que estaba vestida con un vestido simple de color blanco. Escuchó cómo la puerta se habría lentamente, Jade volteó a ver y observo a la pequeña princesa Roxy asomarse con una mirada muy curiosa.

-¡Princesa Jade, ya despertó!

Roxy se acercó a Jade corriendo hasta llegar al lado derecho de su cama, detrás de ella apareció Rose.

-¡Roxy, no seas grosera! Oh, has despertado Jade.

Rose se acercó a Roxy para cargarla en sus brazos. La reina también entró a la habitación de Jade, cuando vio a Jade tuvo la misma reacción que Roxy solo que en su caso la reina se le abalanzó a Jade para abrazarla.

-¡Jade! ¡Estaba tan preocupada, creí que te había sucedido algo! ¡Y luego regresaste desmayada!

La reina abrazaba fuertemente a Jade, de verdad ella había estado muy preocupada por ella.

-Madre, he vuelto y me siento bien ahora.

-Perdonen mi intromisión, pero tengo algunas preguntas que hacer

Dirk entró a la habitación y se puso al lado de su hermana

-¿Nos puede contar lo que le sucedió en el bosque?

La reina se separó de Jade para dejarla responder

-Mi caballo se asustó con algo y se desvió del camino, yo estaba asustada, no sabía contralarlo ni sabía hacia donde se dirigía, me dejó caer y después…

Jade se detuvo, no sabía si contar lo que de verdad había ocurrido o mentir, ella sintió que era mejor guardar en secreto lo que de verdad había ocurrido en el bosque.

-Después me desmaye y cuando desperté empecé a vagar buscando una salida o a alguien, estuve todo un día así hasta que finalmente lo encontré.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo

Dirk no parecía convencido del todo, algo que puso un poco nerviosa a Jade.

-¡Si eso fue todo lo que ocurrió entonces eso fue todo lo que ocurrió, Dirk! Ahora, Jade necesita descansar y nosotros dejarla dormir.

Dijo la reina y empujó a sus hijos hacia el pasillo, sacándolos de la habitación de Jade, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Jade sonrió, le alegraba volver a ver a la reina y se sentía un poco culpable de haberla dejado preocupada al no saber dónde estaba. La puerta fue entre abierta.

-Princesa Jade, ¿puedo pasar?

Era la voz de Karkat, Jade reconoció aquella voz familiar.

-¿Karkat?, puedes pasar.

Su caballero Karkat entró a su habitación y se acercó a ella, de pronto, se inclinó ante ella, Jade se sorprendió al ver esta acción.

-Princesa Jade, lo siento tanto. Yo le fallé…

Jade se estaba preocupando, Karkat no estaba gritando como siempre lo hacía.

-Yo le fallé… le fallé a su alteza, el rey Jake; no estuve a su lado cuando más me necesitaba, no cumplí mi palabra de protegerla como su caballero. Por mi falla yo volveré a Prospit y le pediré u castigo al rey Jake.

Jade saltó de su cama y arrodilló frente a Karkat.

-¡No, Karkat! No hiciste ninguna falla, no te tienes que ir a Prospit, yo te necesito a mi lado…

-Pero… Jade

-Karkat, te necesito a mi lado, hay alguien que intenta matarme.

-Eso lo se princesa, en el día de su boda usted me dijo que había alguien persiguiéndola, he estado recorriendo el castillo, vigilando a los sirvientes y a los guardias tratando de saber si había alguien actuando sospechoso, pero no he encontrado a nadie… y es por esa razón que no pude estar a su lado el día que se perdió en el bosque. Lo siento princesa, le he fallado por completo.

Karkat tenía la mira en el piso y no levantaba la vista para nada, Jade puso una mano en su hombro

-No me has fallado Karkat, si hay alguien que me quiere matar necesito tu protección más que nada, como mi caballero te pido que no me dejes.

-Karkat levantó si mirada y observó los ojos de Jade.

-¿Es una orden?

-Es una orden

-YO, KARKAT VANTAS, CUMPLIRÉ SU ORDEN COMO SU CABALLERO

Jade sonrió y se rió, al parecer Karkat había vuelto a ser el de antes. Ambos se levantaron.

-Hey Karkat, ¿te preocupaste por mí?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTABA PREOCUPADO, YO-

Jade interrumpió a Karkat cuando ella se abalanzó hacia el abrazándolo

-Me alegra volver a verte

Karkat aceptó el abrazo de Jade antes de sentir su rostro volverse de un color rojo.

-PRI- PRINCESA JADE, CREO QUE ES TIEMPO DE QUE LA DEJE DESCANSAR.

Karkat alejó cuidadosamente a Jade de él y trató de no verla a la cara, Jade estaba un poco confundida. Karkat le hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación de Jade para dejarla dormir.

Jade se metió en su cama, y recordó lo que le había dicho su abuela, acerca de los poderes de bruja y los sueños extraños. Pocos minutos más tarde Jade se quedó profundamente dormida.


	10. Las dos lunas

_-¡John! ¡Por aquí!_

_-¡Jade! ¡Espera!_

_Una pequeña Jade corría libremente por una pradera verde, John la seguía desde lejos. Aquella pequeña Jade no debía tener más de 8 años._

_-¡Vamos, John! ¡Ven rápido!_

_Jade agarraba su vestido dorado para poder correr con mayor facilidad, su cabello volaba con la brisa y un hermoso cielo azul y despejado dejaba al sol iluminar todo el reino de Prospit._

_Jade se detuvo, y se quedó allí apreciando la hermosa vista de millones y millones de kilómetros de pradera verde, a lo lejos se podía ver un pueblo, un pueblo del reino de Prospit. Jade recuperaba todo el aliento que había perdido al correr hasta ahí mientras sonreía brillantemente. Ella se volteó hacia atrás para ver a su hermano que aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzarla, detrás de él se apreciaba el castillo de Prospit a lo lejos._

_John y Jade habían sido llevados a un picnic en las grandes y hermosas praderas que el reino de Prospit es orgulloso de tener, ambos habían dejado a su padre y a Jane en una pequeña colina con un árbol, un lugar perfecto con sombra para descansar._

_-¡John! ¡Tardas mucho!_

_-¡Jade! ¡N-no te vayas c-corriendo así de r-repente!_

_John daba grandes respiraciones puesto que había corrido con todo lo que podía para poder alcanzar a Jade. Ambos se quedaron mirando al horizonte apreciando todo lo que era naturaleza; se imaginaban los diferentes pueblos asentados en todo el territorio que se hacía llamar "El Reino de Prospit". John observo el pueblo que anteriormente Jade había estado observando y vio algo colorido elevándose al cielo que provenía de ahí._

_-¡Jade! ¡Mira!_

_John le señalo a Jade con el dedo aquellos objetos coloridos, eran globos, había un festival festejándose alegremente en aquel pueblo. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente._

_De pronto, se oyeron campanadas detrás de ellos; ambos voltearon a ver en dirección al castillo, las campanadas provenían de una catedral del pueblo que rodeaba el castillo, en unos pocos segundos se escucharon más campanadas, probablemente, de iglesias más pequeñas. John volteó a ver a su hermana quien tenía la boca abierta de emoción, John puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Jade_

_John empezó a caminar hacia la dirección del picnic, dejando un rato más a su hermana de apreciar la belleza de Prospit._

_Era un día muy especial, en todo el reino de Prospit se celebraba un evento muy especial, "El Festival del Sol" y también, el cumpleaños de Jade; además, era la primera vez que Jade salía del castillo, no sólo era una fecha importante para todos los habitantes, también era el comienzo de un hermoso recuerdo en las memorias de la pequeña princesa._

_Jade seguía asombrada, maravillada por las múltiples cosas encantadoras que la rodeaban, jamás habia salido del castillo antes, solo anhelaba desde su ventana el poder ver el mundo exterior, el poder conocerlo, y finalmente estaba aquí, a las afueras de aquellos muros tan conocidos, enamorada de cualquier cosa, hasta la más mundana, que ocurría en el reino._

_Aquel regalo tan deseaba profundamente se empezó a romper cuando de pronto, sin previo aviso, el cielo empezó a nublarse. La brisa cálida y ligera que peinaba los pastizales verdes empezó a volverse cada vez más fría y fuerte. Nubes negras oscurecieron por completo el cielo. John se dio cuenta y con horror en su rostro fue a buscar a su hermana._

_-¡Jade!_

_-¡John!_

_Cuando John estaba cerca de ella, Jade pudo observar la cara de sorpresa y miedo que su hermano tenia; no la estaba viendo a ella, había algo detrás..._

_Poco a poco Jade volteó y vio a un perro gigante de color blanco, la gran bestia no tenía ojos y gruñía mostrando todos sus colmillos, sus grandes garras se enterraban en la hierba, su pelaje estaba erizado por completo, parecía que podía atacar en cualquier momento; el aura que lo rodeaba eran rayos verdes resplandecientes, cegadores._

_-Jade... no hagas... movimientos brucos_

_John susurraba, tratando de acercarse a su hermana para alejarla de allí. Pero ella no parecía escucharlo, la horrible bestia la tenía paralizada. Cuando volvió a recobrar el sentido, Jade dio pequeños pasos hacia atrás; sin embargo, la criatura corrió hacia ella y salto. Jade cerro fuertemente los ojos y..._

_... ... ... ... ..._

_Nada. No ocurrió nada, ningún ataque, ni mordida, ni rasguño. Nada de nada._

_Jade abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, aunque ella podía ver sus manos, sus pies, su cabello, ella podía verse pero fuera de eso, nada más se podía apreciar más que extensa oscuridad. A lo lejos se escuchaba un llanto... ¿un llanto? ¿Quién podría estar llorando?_

\----------------------------------------------------------

Jade abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó para ver donde se encontraba y reconoció su habitación, Reino de Derse. Se talló los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla, una pesadilla disfrazada de un bello recuerdo. Ella necesitaba un poco de aire, apartó la sabana y salió de su cama, era de noche así que tenía que ser muy silenciosa para no llamar la atención de nadie. Su caballero, Karkat Vantas, se encontraba al lado de su puerta, vigilándola con los brazos cruzados pero con los ojos cerrados; Jade supuso que estaba dormido así que trató de no hacer mucho ruido al abrir la puerta para despertarlo; cuando agarró manija y la movió lentamente alguien agarró su muñeca, deteniéndola.

-¿A dónde va, princesa?

-¿Karkat? Creí que estabas dormido...

Karkat abrió los ojos y se le quedó observando a Jade

-¿A dónde va, Princesa?

Su tono era serio, Jade tragó saliva.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire...

-¿Por qué?

-Yo... tuve una pesadilla...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, de pronto, Karkat jaló la muñeca de Jade hacia él, atrayéndola hacia su pecho para después abrazarla. Jade se quedó sorprendida por tal acción.

-Lo siento...

Karkat susurro en su oído

-No me di cuenta, princesa; fue un error mío el no darme cuenta y no haberla respetado... lo siento

Jade sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, ella siempre abrazaba a Karkat desde que eran pequeños pero esta vez era diferente; tal vez era el hecho de que podía escuchar el corazón de otra persona desde tan cerca o por el hecho de que la estaba abrazando tan fuerte como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Jade se hundió el su pecho y poco a poco correspondió su cálido abrazo. Sin embargo, Karkat pareció darse cuenta de tal deliberaba acción antes de que ella pudiera rodearlo con sus brazos, él la alejo y le pidió disculpas por aquella acción imprudente.

-Y-yo n-no quise...

Karkat tartamudeaba, su cara estaba roja y trataba de no hacer contacto visual con ella.

-Yo no puedo dejar que salga sola princesa, puede ser muy peligroso

-Está bien Karkat, seré silenciosa, nadie se dará cuenta

-Princesa...

-No te preocupes

Jade esboza una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Karkat. Ella abre la puerta lentamente y se escabulle en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Lo único que ilumina el castillo por la noche son las ventanas y la luz de luna que pasa por ellas. Jade da pasos silenciosos hasta encontrar la ventana más cercana. Cuando finalmente esta llega hasta la ventana del pasillo Jade se recarga sobre ella y observa el paisaje. La brisa la refrescaba, la luna brillaba con más intensidad que antes, Jade amaba ver las estrellas que la acompañaban en el cielo nocturno.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y Jade sintió una presencia en el pasillo, ella dio unos pasos atrás.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

No hubo respuesta, Jade se estaba asustando.

-¡Voy a llamar a los guardias!

-¡No, espera!

El príncipe Dave salió de la sombras y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-¿Dave?

\------------------------------------------------

-Abuela, ven a ver esto

Sprite se encontraba parado en el borde de un caldero negro, dentro de el salían burbujas y humo de color verde.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sprite?

La Abuela se acercó hacia donde estaba él y bajo la vista hacia el caldero. Dentro del caldero se mostraba una imagen del cielo nocturno, nada habría sido raro si no fuera el hecho de que había dos lunas en lugar de una sola.

-Oh no...


	11. Jadesprite

Jade no sabía si era una ilusión o sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma a causa de la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Príncipe Dave?- ella volvió a preguntar -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

Dave salió de las sombras para poder ser ilumina por la luz de la luna.

-Yo…- con una mano se rascaba detrás de la cabeza –A veces me gusta venir y observar la luna- decía mientras se recargaba en la ventana

-¿En la mitad de la noche?-

-Hey, tú también estas aquí-

Ambos voltearon para mirarse por algunos pocos minutos, Jade se recargo en la ventana al igual que Dave y juntos observaron la luna.

Había una atmosfera incomoda entre ellos, nunca antes habían estados los dos solos de esa manera.

-Hey, yo…- Dave rompió el silencio –Lo siento por no visitarte esta tarde, cuando despertaste… yo no estaba para verte y comprobar tu estado. Me hace sentir tranquilo por el hecho de que tú te encuentres bien- él se escuchaba un poco nervioso

-Me estás diciendo que… ¿estas feliz de verme a salvo?- Jade cuestionó

-Yo… si, bueno, es una forma de interpretar lo que dije- Dave tosió un poco, realmente le ponía incomodo hablar con ella

La atmosfera incomoda volvía a presentarse entre ellos dos, esta vez Jade trato de pasar a otro tema distinto.

-¡Mira! La luna es completamente hermosa cuando ella llena, muy brillante y redonda… ¿no es fascinante?- ella estiro un brazo  y señalo a la luna

Dave le siguió la corriente

-Si. Es hermosa- en sus palabras había un tono triste y serio

-¿Qué ocurre?- Jade sintió esta nostalgia en sus palabras y no pudo dejar de cuestionarse que lo hacía sentirse así -¿No te gusta?-

-¿Qué?- él volteo a verla –No, no es eso, es solo que… la luna me hace recordar a mi madre- confeso

-¿La antigua reina de Derse?-

-Sí, la reina Dove Strider-Lalonde- una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del príncipe

-… ¿Cómo era ella?- Jade pudo alcanzar a ver aquella pequeña sonrisa y quiso tratar de descubrir que la ocasionaba

-Ella era… ella era magnifica, era increíble. Era como la luna, podía ser fría y distante pero era hermosa y maternal- su rostro parecía como si estuviera hablando del guerrero más fuerte de toda la historia de Skaia –No tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, pues murió cuando yo tenía 8 años- en su tono volvió la tristeza

-¡Oh! Lo siento tanto…-

-Descuida, ella me dejo… los recuerdos que me dejo son buenos- él puso una mano en su hombro para demostrarte que estaba bien

-Ella te dejo buenos recuerdos… tienes suerte- mientras ella decía esto su mirada bajó –Yo… yo no conocí a mi madre- esta revelación atrajo la atención de Dave quien la miro sorprendido, no lo esperaba venir –Ella murió cuando yo nací y lo único que puedo saber acerca de ella son relatos por parte de mi padre o sirvientas, todos ellos me hablan de lo maravillosa que ella era y muchos me dicen que me parezco a ella… pero jamás lograre saber si es verdad-

-Estoy seguro que ella era una persona increíble- Dave agregó, no quería que ella se sintiera triste al recordar todo eso

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Jade levantó su mirada hacia Dave

-Porque si dicen que te pareces a ella, entonces ella debió ser una persona muy hermosa y agradable-

Jade rió un poco al escuchar esto -¿Por qué dices eso? Ni siquiera nos conocemos muy bien-

Él se rió junto a ella –Porque tengo una hermana menor de 8 años de edad que le gusta contarme muchas cosas, y muchas de esas cosas es acerca de la princesa de Prospit. Y todos sabemos que lo que dicen los niños es cierto- Dave le esbozó una sonrisa

Cuando Jade vio su sonrisa ella se sonrojó un poco, y sintió que algo en su pecho. Un pequeño latir de su corazón muy distinto a otros. Su rostro se volvió más y más rojo. Él se dio cuenta de esto y observo sus ojos verdes iluminados por la luz de la luna, aquellos ojos cautivaron en él algo desconocido, ella se veía… adorable. Esto ocasiono que en él sus mejillas se empezarán a volver un poco rojas, sin embargo, rápidamente puso su antebrazo para cubrir su cara y apartar la vista de ella. Jade estaba confundida.

-¿Prín… príncipe Dave?- ella trató de tocar su brazo pero él se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás

-Dave-

-¿Qué?- ella se sentía… confundida

-Pu- puedes llamarme Dave, quita la parte de príncipe, es… demasiado formal- explicó

Aunque ella no podía ver su rostro y él no podía ver el suyo, ella sonrió. Sin embargo, volvió a sentir aquel mismo latido de antes y se puso nerviosa.

-Yo- yo creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación- Dave seguía cubriendo su rostro

-Creo que yo también voy a volver- Jade jugó un poco con su cabello

Dave se marchó primero, yendo a paso apresurado hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Ella hizo lo mismo que él.

Cuando abrió la puerta observo que Karkat se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, sus brazos estaba cruzados y sus ojos cerrados. Ella se acercó a su rostro para comprobar si estaba dormido. No pudo saber exactamente si esto era verdad o no. Se alejó de él para poder acercarse a su cama y meterse en ella.

Se cubrió con su sabana y ya acostaba miró hacia el techo de su habitación. Volvió a recordar la sensación en su pecho que sintió cuando estaba con el prín… con Dave. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido y no sabía muy bien que era. ¿A esto se refería la Abuela cuando menciono la historia de los desventurados amantes? Los pensamientos recorrían la mente de Jade y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

_Jade se encuentra observando desde una de las muchas ventanas del castillo el paisaje y el cielo azul, la brisa hace que su pelo ondee con el viento, la bella brisa de la primavera. De pronto se escucha el sonido de la gran puerta principal abriéndose. “¡Mi padre ha regresado!” piensa Jade mientras se aleja de la ventana y empieza a correr por los pasillos del palacio. Baja rápidamente por unas escaleras para llegar a la primera sala del castillo, cuando se acerca hacia donde está la puerta se detiene estrepitosamente al observar la presencia de cientos de guardias reales. “¿Qué ocurre?” se pregunta ella misma, con pasos silenciosos se acerca hacia la muchedumbre._

_Los guardias dejan a pasar a la pequeña Jade hacia el origen del problema, cuando ella llega observa a su padre con su armadura hablando con un general mientras su hermano John y otros guardias ayudan a unos trolls en muy mal estado a quitarse las cadenas y grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas. Algunos trolls son niños y están manchados con líquido de color diferente en cada uno, no tardas en recordar que se trata de su sangre, John te hablo de eso._

_Jade se acerca a su hermano con unos pasos muy cuidadosos, ella tiene miedo, siente miedo a pesar de que esta en un lugar seguro._

_-¿John?- toca el hombro de su hermano quien se encuentra quitando el collar de hierro de un troll con pelo negro desordenado y con la nariz sangrando un líquido rojo, sangre roja al igual que la suya._

_-¿Qué ocurre Jade?- su hermano se voltea y aquel troll te observa con un ceño fruncido, sus ojos la penetran y enfrían su sangre._

_-Uhmmm- en el rostro de la princesa se ve el miedo, el desconocimiento y el estar perdida juntos, John se da cuenta de eso cuando ve que sus ojos están llorosos._

_El príncipe la agarra de la mano y la lleva lejos de la escena para explicarle la situación. Mientras se alejan Jade echa un último vistazo atrás hacia aquel niño troll que vio antes, él la sigue observando con esos ojos fríos._

_-Jade, te presento a Karkat, él será un discípulo para ser caballero real- el príncipe John presentaba a aquel mismo troll de hace unos días, ahora con mejores condiciones de limpieza._

_Habían sido unos días desde que su padre llego con un grupo de guardias trayendo consigo a ocho  adultos y cuatro niños trolls rescatados de una caravana de vendedores de esclavos. Los rescataron y los cuidaron, algunos decidieron quedarse en el palacio a ayudar para demostrar su gratitud mientras otros quisieron regresar a su reino natal, ambas decisiones fueron aceptadas y se les ayudó._

_Los cuatro niños trolls decidieron quedarse en el palacio, eran tres chicas y un chico; Terezi, Vriska, Kanaya y el último troll se encontraba en frente de ella, Karkat. Aquel chico que le había entregado una mirada de hielo en su primer encuentro, aquel chico un año mayor que ella quien de seguro había sufrido cosas horribles puesto que él tenía en su cuerpo más heridas y moretones que los demás. Jade decidió olvidar aquella primera impresión y comenzar de nuevo, ella quería… borrar de las memorias de aquel chico las cosas atroces que le hicieron._

_-¡Hola, mi nombre es Jade!- ella le tendió una mano mientras sonreí alegremente, aquel chico se sorprendió ante aquella reacción tan inesperada_

_-… Yo soy… Karkat- contestaba mientras acercaba lentamente su mano para estrecharla con la de ella._

_… … …_

_Jade despertó pero no despertó en realidad, no estaba en su habitación y no estaba en su cama._

_Oscuro, todo es tan oscuro y solitario. No se puede apreciar nada y a nadie… sin embargo, ¿quién está llorando?_

_Muy a lo lejos se escucha el llanto de una persona, una chica. Sollozos y más sollozos. ¿De dónde provienen?_

_Jade se levantó del suelo, si se puede decir que hay un suelo en este lugar, para ir hacia el lugar de donde provienen aquellos llantos sonoros._

_-¿Hola?- Jade gritó -¿Hay alguien allí?- el llanto seso_

_-Si- después de un largo silencio alguien respondió_

_-¿Dónde estás?- Jade gritó_

_-Detrás de ti-_

_Jade volteó y observó un lugar que no estaba repleto de oscuridad, había una gran roca y debajo de esa gran roca había césped. Ella se acercó y de la nada salió una…. ¿chica?_

_Aquella chica era… muy parecida a Jade, pero en su cabeza había un par de orejas de… perro, y una larga cola verde brillante tomaba el lugar de sus piernas._

_-¿Quién… eres?- Jade preguntó_

_-Yo soy… Jadesprite-_

_-Eres un sprite…-_


End file.
